Unexpected Love
by DnxDarkDevil
Summary: Puck has summer school and the only way he can pass is if he goes to a tutor all summer. Easy he thought until his tutor turned out to be Kurt, but he starts to fall for the boy but does Kurt feel the same to to the one who bullies him?  Puckurt
1. School Is Not Out For Summer

**This is my first attempt at these two so dont be mean if I mess somthing up about them. Please review and I'll love you more then I love my own mother. Just Kidding.**

**Also Italics= Texts, Thoughts or Singing. I'll put this at the top of every chapter.**

* * *

**Pucks P.O.V**

Summer was the ultimate freedom from school. Even though it only last for two months it was still the best two months for any teenager, but for Noah Puckerman it was heaven for him.

Summer was the only time of the year Noah hit what he likes to call his 'Lucky Streak'.

During the summer a lot of sad and alone women need there pools cleaned and that's not all he could do for them, but this summer was not going to be like all the rest.

After joining Glee club and losing his mohawk Noah started to change the way he thought about things. He started to feel guilty when he bullied all the kids he did at school and it made him want to be a better person.

After watching his only child, whom he and Quinn willing gave up for adoption, being adopted he needed to change not for himself, or his mother or sister but for his daughter.

He wanted his daughter to be proud of her real father when she grew up and started to ask about him, but all these things were not the reason this summer was going to be different from all the rest.

The reason this summer was going to be different is because this summer Noah would have to attend summer school in order to move onto the next grade and still play football next year.

It all started a week and a half after summer started. He got a phone call from the school saying he had to attend a meeting with the principle.

He and the principle were not on the best terms and this could only spell trouble for the young jock as he drove to the school.

As he pulled up and looked around the parking lot it was deserted and he had never seen it this empty except for the time he spray painted the five easiest girls to have sex with name on the football field, Santana being the first on the list.

He got caught and had to repaint the whole football field and no one beside the jock and the principle knew about who did it.

As he turned his truck off and got out of his beat up vehicle, Noah made his way to the main doors since they were the closest to the Figgins office.

As he made it to the principles office he noticed Azimio and Karofsky leaving. As he walked past them with a grin on his face they couldn't do nothing but look forward.

"Idiots must have failed again and have to do summer school." He said to himself as he opened up the glass door and stepped inside and was met with a scowl.

"Ah Mr. Puckerman please come in and sit down." The foreign man said as Noah chuckled at his accent.

When the jock got seated and looked back the principle he was now holding a file and could read the name on it. It was his file and when the other man noticed the teenager was looking at the file he cleared his throat.

"Do you know what this is?" Noah looked at the thin file and noticed some more on the mans desk which were huge compared to him. He finally shook his head and the other man snorted before he rubbed his temples with his free hand.

"This here is your academic file for high school and this." The other man said as he bent over in his chair to pick something up. Noah heard him grunt and bring up a file that was bigger then any on the principles desk.

The jocks eyes went wide when he dropped it on the desk and the whole room shook." Is your permanent record." Noah took a second to take in the large file.

"This file contains every bad or wrong thing you did at William McKinley High School." The older man said as he sat back down taking deep breaths.

Noah looked at it some more before sitting back in his chair." So what? You want to make some sort of agreement or something? Is this blackmail?" The jock said turning his head and looking around the room.

He didn't care that the older man wrote down everything the jock had down wrong. He just wanted to get this over with so he can start his summer.

"No this is an understanding." The foreign man said opening up the Noah's academic file." This file contains all your grades and credits for high school." He said placing down two separate papers down in front of the jock.

Noah leaned up and looked at the paper. He couldn't tell how to read this so he just sat back in his seat.

"And these are your academic activities you have done for high school." He said as he handed the boy a single piece of paper which had three names on it followed by a description on how well he was in both groups.

The names were Football, Basketball and Glee and judging from the way these were typed Coach Tanaka and Mr. Schue both typed these.

"So I'm confused what are you trying to tell me?" Noah said looking from the paper to the other man.

"I'm showing these because sports don't really affect how well you do in school and it most certainly doesn't help with your academics, but Glee gave you this option." The older man said as he put back the papers in the file and set them down on his desk.

"And that option is for what exactly?" The jock didn't know what was going on or why this whole meeting was for.

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking." I'm trying to say is that you failed this school year. You won't be going onto the next grade and you will have to repeat this year."

Noah's face froze as he heard the word failed. This was not the way he wanted to start his changing. He looked around the room trying to put together what he could say, but all he could do was stutter.

"But how, I did all my work in my classes."

"Yes you did the work for the classes you went to. You skipped out on three major classes you need in order to graduate. History, Math, and English." Principle Figgins said as he pulled the jocks attendance recorded for all his classes and pointed out the three classes he skipped out on.

Noah took in that he did in fact not go to those classes as they were boring and the teachers wouldn't let him sleep.

"Now I'm going to give you two options. Option one is that you attend summer school all summer until the week before school starts for next year. You will go in the morning for six hours. After you will go to a tutor who will monitor and help you with your work. The tutor will also take in your attendance so I can make sure you are going to that tutor. You can not skip out on your tutor for any reason unless it is serious." The jock nodded and gulped as he waited for the second option.

"Option number two if you do not choose number one is that you will be held back and I will turn these in to the school board." The man said as he tapped on the jocks permanent record." And they will make sure you can never get into any college, but if you choose number one I'll throw this away and you will be given a clean slate."

Noah didn't have to think twice about his options he knew which one he wanted and he was going to take it." I choose option one. I'll attend summer school and I'll go to the tutor."

Figgins smiled at the teenagers' choice and stood up." Good choice son. I assure you this will be the wisest choice you've ever made in your high school life."

Noah stood up as the other man did." So when do I start?"

Figgins walked around his desk and opened the door for the boy." You start Monday which is tomorrow. You will come by the school first, get your books and assignments and then you will go to your tutors' house."

Noah made his way to the door before he stopped and never caught the name of his tutor." Who is my tutor?" The jock said turning back to the man and gave him a confused look.

Figgins gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder." Go to the library and wait. I'll send your tutor to you when they get here." He said.

Noah made his way down the quite hall towards the library thinking how his summer just got ruined, but at least his life was over. Now he had a shot at going to college and getting out of Lima.

As he pushed open the library doors and found that he was the only one in the room he made himself comfortable in one of the sofas by the magazine table. He pulled out his cell phone and started to text Quinn telling her everything that Figgins told him.

After everything they've been through they managed to become the best of friends. She was the only girl Noah was friends with who he didn't want to have sex with.

After having his baby it changed the way he thought about her and after talking with her they decided that they were just going to be friends and with that they were the best of friends.

Noah felt his hand vibrate as he looked down to see that the blond girl has replied to him.

"_Wow that sure sucks. You were never in school before and now you've got to spend the whole summer." _Noah rolled his eyes at her bluntness and typed a quick reply back saying how this was good for him and about the whole tutor thing.

A few minutes later the girl texted back and Noah's phone was already open."_If you say so and who is your tutor?" _The jock propped his feet up on the magazine table before he replied to her with a I don't know.

Her text back to the boy was almost as fast as the one he sent and all she said was '_I'm here for you'_. Sure she was. The Cheerios always went away for the summer and she managed to go with them by blackmailing Sue into letting her go.

The jock set his phone in his lap and picked up a magazine. He let his head fall back and placed the magazine over his face to block out the light. He stared in the dark until closed his eyes. He slowly started to fall asleep out of boredom.

**Kurts P.O.V**

Summer for most it was fun in the sun but for the rest that were bullied there whole school year it was a safe haven. To Kurt Hummel it was paradise and the only time he wouldn't have to see anyone he didn't like.

It also was the time of the year where he wasn't bullied by anyone. They must have better things to do then pick on him. But he didn't care all he cared about was having fun with his friends or he thought he would.

A couple of days after school was let out for the summer Mercedes informed Kurt that she had to go to her grandparents and she would spend almost all of June and some of July in Illinois.

He didn't let that fact that his best friend would be gone almost all of the summer get to him. He had other friends like Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

When he called them and all three said that Sue was taking the Cheerios to Florida for the summer Kurt wished he didn't quit at the end of the school year.

He thought about everyone he talked to and it all came down to the people in Glee.

Tina and Artie pretty much told everyone what they were going to do for the summer and Kurt didn't want to be a cock block.

The brunette didn't really know Mike all to well and didn't really want to.

He thought about Puck and his face soured. He moved onto the next available friends who were Rachel and Finn.

Kurt let out a laugh upon thinking of ever hanging out with Rachel. If he did he would end up burning her entire dresser and closet in hopes of getting rid of her horrible fashion.

But he could hang out with neither Rachel nor Finn since the little walking fashion murder was taking Finn with her and her dads to New York for the summer.

Kurt thought about Finn.

Since Finn and Carole moved in with Kurt and his dad the two teens have been getting along much better. Kurt's dad, Burt, turned the guest bedroom into Finns room so Kurt could still keep the basement and Finn even asked the young boy to show him how to work at the shop.

Kurt was happy that Finn has moved in with him even though his feelings for the taller teen have changed from love to a brotherly love.

Finn has even got comfortable being alone with him since there fight they had about the room arrangements.

The taller boy even has gotten in the habit of calling Kurt 'lil bro' even though Kurt doesn't like to be called that.

Kurt thought his summer couldn't get any worse until he got a call from the school one Sunday morning saying he had a meeting with the principle.

Kurt was surprised when the school called since he never gets in trouble and he knew he passed since he always makes nothing lower then A's.

But he just shrugged his shoulders and got ready.

Every Sunday was when the Hummel's did laundry until Finn and Carole moved in. Now it was like everyday they did it and on days like today when all of the good clothes the little brunette owned were dirty and he needed them to be washed.

He looked at the clock and seen that he only had ten minutes to go to the school for the meeting he had with the principle he had committed fashion Abuse.

He looked in the very back of his closet and pulled out a box which read 'Clothes from Grandpa'. His mother's father was a kind and sweet old man who had no fashion taste.

He sent Kurt all sorts of clothes that he bought from Wal-Mart and the boy promised himself that he would never wear them and burn them when he got he chance.

But now he had to wear them and as much as he would love to wear Rachel's clothes then these he didn't have a choice.

The only thing that was at least nice enough was a pair of tan shorts and a plaid shirt that he could at least match with a tie.

As he put on the clothes he apologized to everything fashion. When he was done he sat down in front of his mirror and applied his make up, moisturizer, and everything else he did before he left the house.

When he was ready he left his basement and headed up stairs.

When he reached the living room he noticed that the TV was off and that meant his dad was at the shop.

He walked into the kitchen he spotted Carole making lunch and smiled at her when she looked up at him." Hello sweetie. Are you going somewhere?" She asked as she put together three sandwiches.

"Yea, my school called and said I've got to come out for a meeting so I'll be out for a few. " He said as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of water.

Since Finn and Burt were getting along so well and so much in common. Carole tried to do the same with Kurt. To his surprise they had a lot in common then he thought.

Carole was a better cook then Kurt was and she taught him a few things and helped improve what he cooks.

She knew a little about fashion and when Kurt made a comment about what's popular in the fashion world at dinner she would always answer him which made him feel good that he could talk to someone now.

She always let Kurt pick out her outfits for when her and his dad went out and she always hugged him and said he was the best.

"Alright. If you need me call, but If you could hurry home when your done I would like you to help me pack Finns suitcase before he leaves tonight." Kurt knew just as well as Carole that Finn would pack only a toothbrush and deodorant and would wear the clothes he had on.

"I will. I'll see you later." He said before leaving the kitchen and making his way to the front door. He grabbed his keys off the key hook and put his shoes on.

When opened and spotted his 'baby' sitting in the driveway a smile was already on his face. His navigator was his life. He loved that car more then any article of clothing he owned.

As he made his over and got in he adjusted everything since his dad took it out last night to put new tires on.

He cranked it up and let it idle for awhile before pulling out and heading to the school.

On his way there he thought about what he was going to do this summer since all his friends had plans and he didn't.

He could spend the summer with Carole getting to know her better or he could go stay with his grandpa and hangout with his cousins. They were both nice, but he just wanted to have fun during the summer like everyone else.

When he arrived at the school he was shocked to see Pucks truck sitting in the parking lot. When he remembered that the truck was bound to break down eventually and started to laugh at the thought.

He pulled in behind the dumpster and flinched. He made it a habit to park here since it would be easier to get thrown in, get out, go to the bathroom, get cleaned up and still make it to class on time.

He turned his car off and got out. Walking up to the main doors he was glad that no one was here to see him dressed like this besides the principle.

Turning a corner he saw Principle Figgins sitting down at his desk.

He walked up to the door and knocked on the glass. Figgins looked up and waved for him to come in.

The brunette opened the door and stepped inside. He took a seat in the chair at the front desk. The seat was warm and Kurt wondered if the foreign man got a seat warmer for his chairs.

He was brought out of thought as the man cleared his throat." Hello Mr. Hummel. How is your summer going?" Kurt just rolled his eyes at the foreign mans attempt to make conversation.

"It was going good until the school called. You know summer is a time away from school?" The brunette said as chuckled at his own joke.

The other man didn't get the joke and simple continued." Well the reason I've called you here is because I just went over your college application you made. You want to go to Ohio State University correct?"

Kurt nodded his head and fixed his bang that fell out of place.

"Well you have the grade and credits to start, but they are looking for something more."

Kurt gave him a confused look. He read over the forum several times and everything standard on it Kurt met.

Seeing the younger boys confused Figgins spoke up." You see you have what it takes, but they need someone who is good with people skills."

"Sir I assure you I have great people skills. I get along with almost everyone in the school. Almost everyone there is some that don't meet my eye." The brunette said going into detail about his people skills.

The foreign man simply put up his hand to silence him." I know, I know but they need documented proof of this and I've got an idea for you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow waiting for this 'idea' the man spoke of.

"I've got a student that is in summer school who needs a tutor. If you tutor him for the whole summer I'll document it and send it over to OSU."

Kurt knew that his idea was going to be bad. It was summer and Kurt would have to waste it being someone's teacher, but he needed to get into OSU and if it meant one summer it was worth it.

"Alright I'll do it." Kurt said and he received a smile from the other man.

"Perfect then Mr. Hummel go to the library and meet the person you're going to tutor. If he is still there. I'll join you two in a few seconds. I have to gather something's up." The foreign man said looking around on his file scattered desk.

Kurt got up and walked out the door. Thinking about whom the person he is supposed to tutor could be it came down to someone in the sports programs which means they would not get along.

Coming to the library doors Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed."Alright Kurt this is it. All you have to do is help this poor sap the whole summer and it's off to OSU when you graduate."

With a smile on his face the teen opened the door and stepped inside.

Normal P.O.V

It was dark and the only light coming from two windows. Kurt had never been in the school when it was deserted like this and it was kind of creepy.

Making his way to the middle of the room he seen someone sitting in the chairs by the magazine tables with a magazine over there face. Kurt couldn't make out who it was and walked over to them.

"So what when your in school you sleep? No wonder you're in summer school." Kurt said as his only response was a soft snore.

Kurt put on a smile to hide his anger at being ignored. He stretched his leg back and kicked the side of the table causing the other teen's feet to drop to the floor with a heavy thud.

The other teen jumped up in his seat and rubbed his eyes. Kurts eyes went wide with shock as he seen the person he would be spending his whole summer with.

When the other teen yawned and got a good look at who woke him he stopped breathing.

As they both looked at each other nether could speak until they could form words.

"Puck!" "Hummel?" They both said simultaneously.

The jock looked at the boy before him and took a good look at him and what he was wearing." Hummel is that you?"

The brunette balanced his weight on his not throbbing foot before answering." Of course it's me you idiot." He said snapping at him.

Noah ran a hand through his no more existing mohawk and rubbed the back of his head." You look different. You're not wearing expensive clothes." He said taking in the other boys' current fashion.

"Well I'm not perfect Puck. It's not like everything I want I get." He said fixing the wrinkles in his horrible shirt.

Both boys stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Noah not knowing what to say to the boy who he bullied for years and Kurt not wanting to talk to the boy he hated more then Azimio and Karofsky.

Finally as Noah gave it a lot of thought he decided that he would apologize to the young boy for everything he has done to him since they would be spending the whole summer with each he thought they could at least be friends.

As Noah started to say something until Figgins came into the room talking on his phone.

When he came up to the teens he closed his phone and smiled at them." So you two have met and you both know why you're here."

Noah was going to say something, but Kurt spoke first." I'm sorry but is there anyone else I can tutor besides Puck? I mean we don't get along, he bullies me everyday at school and I'm sure I speak for both of us we don't like each other."

Noah stayed silence letting the teen speak. Everything he said about the jock was true except for the jock not liking the brunette. Its not that he didn't like him he didn't like the fact he acted better then everyone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but he is the only one we have that you can tutor and he is the only one who can tutor you Mr. Puckerman." The foreign man said pointing to the jock.

Noah stayed quite not knowing what to say as Figgins continued to talk.

"Now remember Mr. Hummel that if you want to go to OSU you have to do this understood?"

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes."Fine." He said crossing his arms and looking away from the jock and the foreign man.

"And need I remind you Mr. Puckerman that if you don't want that file turned in you will go to summer school and to Mr. Hummel." Noah nodded not trusting himself to snap at the older man.

"Great then you two can leave and have a great summer." The principle said leaving them alone in the library.

The jock looked up at Kurt and seen that the boy was still looking away. Taking in what all just happened Noah decided it was now that he was going to apologize and make peace with the young boy.

As he was about to say something Kurt spoke first." I'm going home." He said before walking away from the jock and leaving the room.

Noah sat there for a second before getting up and following behind the other teen.

Kurt made it out to the parking lot and got in his car. When he went to slam the door something caught it and he looked back only to see hazel eyes meeting his own blue ones.

"What." Kurt bluntly said not really caring what the jock had to say.

Noah could feel the anger coming from the younger boy and it kind of hurt that all of it was focused on him, but he did deserve it." I just wanted to say…. I'm sorry for everything mean I ever did to you Hummel."

Kurt raised a suspicious eyebrow to the jock and just looked away from him."Whatever."

Noah looked down. He knew he wouldn't get 'apology accepted' or 'I forgive you'. "Well I got to come to the school every morning until one. So do you want to get together at around three and start?"

Kurt thought about it for awhile. He really wanted to forgive the jock, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. When ever he thought about Puck the only thing that popped in his head were all the times he was mean to him and all the slushy and dumpster dives he gave the brunette.

"Sure, but were doing it at my house." He said putting his keys in the ignition and turning them over bring the engine to life.

"Alright I'll come to your house three." Noah said letting go of the door so it can be closed. He stepped back as it drove off and out of sight.

He walked back to his truck and left the school behind.

**Pucks P.O.V**

On his way home Noah came to a decision. He wanted to be a better person. He wanted to change not for anyone, but his daughter and he would start with Kurt. He would form a friendship with him and they would be friends and not enemies.

It was late when Noah came home and everyone was asleep. The TV was on and the only thing on the screen was a game show.

He walked by and turned it off before heading to his room.

He toed his shoes off and fell onto his bed. That night he thought how he would be spending his whole time with the one person he bullied his entire life. He was going to make peace with the brunette and he would become friends with him and make him admit that they were friends.

Noah picked up his phone and went through his contacts. He came to Kurts name and opened the text message menu. He typed a text to the brunette and closed his phone.

He looked over at his clock and it was a little past eleven. He had spent the whole day at the school and it wore him out. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Kurts P.O.V**

Kurt pulled up in his drive and was met with a very nice charger. He got out and walked up to the door only to be met with the sound of Rachel Berry talking about New York.

As he opened the door and walked inside he saw two men sitting on the couch with Finn and Rachel standing beside them and Carole walking in with drinks. Burt walked down the stairs and seen Kurt walk in.

"What was the meeting about at school son?" Kurt looked up to see his father and smiled. They walked to Kurt basement and as they did he told him everything. About how he might go to OSU and all he has to do it tutor Puck.

"Do you really want to do this son? I mean isn't he the one who is always bullying you?" The brunette nodded before sitting down on his bed and pulling his phone out." Yea, but I have to deal with it if I want to go to OSU."

Burt just shrugged his shoulder and smile." Alright if you want to, but promise me you'll tell me if he does anything to you that you don't want him to." Kurt nodded and gave his dad a smile.

"Ok come up and say goodbye to Finn. You won't see him all summer." Kurt frowned at the thought if Finn leaving. They were getting along so well and becoming so close.

Kurt followed his dad back upstairs where Rachel and Finn were standing in the doorway of the front door with Carole crying and hugging her son.

Burt walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and stepped back. The older man took off his hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before he held out his other one.

Finn smiled and locked hands with the man and shook.

Burt stepped back and Kurt walked up. Finn smiled at him which made Kurt blush a bit." What are you smiling about?" Finn chuckled." Just thinking about how much you'll miss me."

Kurt looked away."Whatever." He said as he held out his hand.

Finn looked at it and smiled. He stepped forward and embraced the smaller boy in a hug. Kurt was shocked, but just stood there before patting the taller boy on the back. Finn stepped away and ruffled the brunette's hair." Later lil bro."

Rachel linked arms with Finn and smiled at Kurt." Have this summer Kurt and practice your singing voice because next year were going to work twice as hard and beat Vocal Adrenaline.

Kurt just smiled and shook his head as they both left out the door. Kurt turned around and walked back to his basement. As he made it down to his room he fell onto his bed.

He felt sad that he wouldn't be able to hang out with Finn during the summer, but he was glad that he finally accepted the young boy for who he was.

Kurt turned his head and noticed his message light was flashing on his phone. He reached over to his phone and touched the touch screen and brought the whole phone to life.

He seen his text message icon flashing and he clicked on it. He had a new text message from an unknown number. He read the text which said _'Don't forget. We got a date at three.' _

Kurt gave the phone a confused look until he read the signature that said Puckzilla and he rolled his eyes. He added the number under 'Idiot' and set his phone on his nightstand.

He crawled under the covers and set his head down on the pillows and started at the wall. He laid there for awhile until he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He started having a dream about Rachel going to use the bathroom in the airplane and the whole bathroom falling out from under her.

This put a smile on the boys face as the dream changed to one of him lying in the dumpster and Puck jumping in and laying next to him with his arms behind his head. Kurt turned to face the jock and all Puck did was turn his head and smile at the boy.

* * *

**First Chatper and I wrote 5,597 words. Yay I think I did pretty good for my first chapter. Please Review and I'm having difficult when Im referring to these two. I call Puck ether Noah or The Jock and Kurt Brunette or just Kurt anyone mind helping here.**


	2. Promise I'll Be Nice

**So I'm guessing this story is going to be a very popular one for me. In its first chapter and in one day it got 28 story Alerts, 6 faviortes and 6 reviews. Which makes 40 responses to this story. YAY for me. But I wish I had more reviews. It got some really good reviews which helped me alot in this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone hated Mondays. It signaled the beginning of the week and for some it means you have to get up early and get ready for the day, but for others you can sleep in as late as you want.

Noah Puckerman was not one of those who could sleep in.

He started his mornings off the same as he did during the school year. He overslept and was at least twenty minutes late for school.

The alarm on his cell phone was going off playing some loud ringtone that was already programmed on the device. It was the only one that was annoying enough to wake him.

The teen rolled over and laid flat on his back. The sound the phone was emitting was starting to get to him.

He sat up and scratched the bristle of hair he had on his head. Looking around his room he could see the little device lighting up on the table by his bed.

Reaching over he flipped it open. He squinted his eyes as the words on the screen were to blurry and the noise it was emitting was getting on his nerves.

Rubbing his eyes and watching as they were adjusting to his sudden wake up the words on the screen started to focus.

Seeing the time before the message he wondered why his phone was going off at eight twenty-five and then as he looked at the alarm message he now knew way.

Flashing on the screen were the words 'First day of Summer school'. Jumping up and looking around the room expecting something to happen he looked back at the time the alarm was set.

The alarm started at seven forty and it was already eight thirty. He was late for his first day of summer school and he knew that it was bad to miss summer school.

Rushing around the room finding semi-clean shorts and dark blue shirt he rushed to the bathroom and put his clothes on while he brushed his teeth. While doing this he debated on taking a shower and simply shook off the idea as he made his way to the kitchen.

His mother was cooking breakfast for her son and herself as his sister was sitting in front of the TV eating a bowl of cereal.

Rushing in and opening the doors to the refrigerator he scanned the contents until he spotted a dr. pepper. Grabbing it he ran up to his mother gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the toast lying on the counter.

"Noah where are you off to in a hurry?" He mother yelled as her son was already going through the living room." Summer school." He yelled back before ruffling his little sisters' hair.

"Later squirt." He said as he slipped on his flip flops and headed out the door to his truck.

Mrs. Puckerman rolled her eyes as she continued to cook.

The drive to school was short as the teen only lived a few blocks away, but everyday he was late for first period. The teacher or Figgins couldn't find out why he was late when it was only a five minute drive from the boys' house to the school.

Pulling up into the parking lot and take his spot he looked around. He only saw about seven cars, four of them being teachers and three belonging to some of the football players.

Getting out of his truck he made his way to the main doors."At least I won't be the only one here." He said pushing open the large double doors.

Walking down the halls of the empty school he realized that he had no idea where he was suppose to go. Turning a corner he was met with an anger foreign man who was known to everyone here as the principle.

"Ah Puckerman your late." He said stopping in front of the boy." Your teacher is probably wondering where you are." He said putting his hand on the boys shoulder and pointing down the hall.

"Your classroom is Mr. Schuesters room." He said giving him a push.

Before Noah could say anything the foreign was already turning a corner and was gone.

Looking back down the empty hall he let out a sigh as he walked down to the Spanish teacher's room.

Looking in the glass he noticed that the room was empty. He opened the door and stepped inside.

It was quiet and dark, the only light was coming from an emergency light in the middle of the ceiling that stayed on encase if the power goes out.

Walking in he seen three books on the first row of tables. Walking over he seen a piece of paper that said 'Puckerman' on it. "These must be my books?" He said as he picked up one by one and seen that they were English, Math and History books.

He slide out a chair and sat down in front of his books and started to flip through the pages. He looked up at the clock and seen that it was already eight forty-two. Was he so late that the teacher decided to leave?

He heard the door open and close and looked over to see a heavy breathing Mr. Schue standing hold his briefcase to his chest.

"Finally I made it." The Spanish teacher said as he looked over to see a confused looking Noah.

"Ah Puck you must be my student for the summer." The man said walking over to his desk and setting the briefcase down and opened it up. He held up some papers and looked over the.

"It says I've got to teach you History, Math and English?" He said looking up waiting for the teen to confirm it.

Noah simply nodded his head as the older man went back to looking over the papers." Well your schedule says that Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday you will study these subjects and work on assignments and Thursday, Friday and Saturday you will take test on these subjects. You will also take your assignments home with you so your tutor can help you with them."

Mr. Schue looked confused at the word tutor and looked at the teen." Who's your tutor?"

Noah sighed before speaking." Kurt."

Mr. Schue eyes went a little wide. He knew about the jock bullying the Kurt, but didn't know what he would without any adult supervision." Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel?" Noah nodded his head as he knew what the man was thinking.

The older man knew about the bullying, but use to think that they were friends because when he seen them around each other they looked like friends.

"Well I know Principle Figgins probably told you this, but you need Kurt in order to pass summer school and go on to the next grade. So you shouldn't bully him and try to be nice. I know Kurts…different but he is no different then you."

Noah rolled his eyes hearing this same lecture from Figgins all the times he was called into the foreign mans office." I know and I'm going to start being nice to him and treat him like a friend."

The Spanish teacher was shocked to hear such things come out of teen's mouth. He's known Puck for a long time and he has really got to know him since the boy joined Glee. He knew how he acted around adults and didn't know whether what the boy said was true, but being the kind hearted man he was he decided to believe the teen.

"Alright but remember it's up to Kurt whether or not you pass and he'll come by every Saturday and hand me a attendance record and a progress report on you which I will turn into Figgins."

Noah nodded and put all his books back into a pile.

Mr. Schue and the teen came to an understanding about the work schedule. On Mondays he would work in English, Tuesday he would work in Math and Wednesday he would work in History since it was his worst subject.

With that done they started on English. The books that were given to him weren't all that hard and he could probably do it by himself, but he didn't want to take that chance.

Skimming through the chapters they were at least twenty pages long and the teen groaned as this would be a long summer to cram nine months of work in two months.

They spent the whole day working on the first chapter and couldn't even get half of it done. Noah had never been any good with the whole English.

When they started talking about there being two words that sounds the same but spelled different back in the school year he gave up on English then.

Looking up at the clocked he noticed that it was time to go. Mr. Schue looked over at the boy and seen he was looking at the clock. Checking his wristwatch and seen that it was almost one he started to put some papers in his briefcase.

"Alright Puck today's over with so you can go now." The older man said standing up and snapping his briefcase closed.

Noah got his books together and put all his papers in his English book.

Walking over to the door he was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mr. Schue giving him a weak smile." Now remember Puck your education is in Kurts hands so try to be nice."

Noah returned the smile." I told you earlier I'm going to be different from now on. I'm going to start being nicer to him and make up from all the times I was ever mean to him." He said before walking out the door leaving a very amused Mr. Schue in the class room.

The Spanish teacher had known all the kids in Glee before they joined and after he watched everyone change from who they were into what they were now.

Noah made his way to his truck. Getting in he set his books down in the passenger seat and looked out the windshield at the deserted school. He had to the perfect opportunity to do anything he wanted to the school.

"_**Don't do it**_." A voice said. Noah looked around his truck and seen that there was no one around and he pulled his phone out to check if anyone was on the phone. He had a habit of calling people when he was having sex with girls and the next day people would tell him about the call.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his truck on. When he pulled out of the parking lot he thought about that voice and to him it sounded a lot like Kurt.

Driving down the road he checked the time. He still had an hour and half until he was expected at the Hummel's house.

He drove around town until his mistake of not taking a shower this morning caught up with him. He decided that now was the time to take that shower and he drove home to get ready for his first day of being tutored by Kurt.

**Kurts P.O.V**

No matter how much he wanted to Kurt just could sleep in. He woke up at the time he normally did when he had school which was seven, but when he woke up this morning he just couldn't go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes and tossed and turned for what felt like forever, but when he looked up at his clock on his nightstand it was only nine eighteen. He didn't want to admit it, but he was bored out of him mind.

He thought he could go to the mall and shop, but without anyone to go with him and compliment him on what he was going to buy he just didn't feel like it.

Getting up out his bed he fixed his covers and smoothed out the wrinkle in his white with gold trim silk pajamas with his hands.

Walking over to his vanity mirror he started to unbutton his top. He looked in the mirror and checked for anything that should be taken care of first and happy when he found nothing he walked into his bathroom.

Walking into his small bathroom he pressed play on the cd player that was sitting on a small table next to the sink. The room was filled with the soft sound of a piano balled being played softly.

Kurt always loved to listen to a piano being played with he soaked in his tub. Turning on the water to the tub he adjusted it so the shower nozzle wouldn't come on but the bottom nozzle would.

As the tub slowly filled up he stripped off his pajama top and put his thumbs in his pants and pushed down and slid the pants off his body.

Standing naked in his bathroom he looked around for the new bubble balls he just recently bought. Picking through the different scents he decided on cotton candy since the summer fair was coming up and he loved cotton candy.

Throwing the small ball in it amazed him how small it was and at how much bubbles it created.

Turning the nozzle the water was shut off. Kurt stared at it for a second before sticking his foot in. He flinched when he felt the hot water, but he slowly stuck his foot in until he fully got into the tub.

Sitting in the tub he relaxed and laid down resting his head on a small water pillow.

He stared at the ceiling in his bathroom which instead of being white like in his bedroom it was black. He always loved the color white and black because no matter what you wear if they are white or black they go with anything.

Turning his head he looked over at the clock on the radio. It was already ten and he still had no idea what he was going to do today. He wanted to do something fun and exciting, but he could.

He sunk his head down until he was under water and thought about what he had to do today and for the rest of the week until Saturday.

Everyday he would have to spend with Noah Puckerman. The same Noah Puckerman who bullied him everyday since they were in middle school. Noah Puckerman, who shushed him, gave free tickets for a dumpster dive and also showed him what the inside of a toilet smelt and taste like.

Kurt hated him so much for making his life miserable. Making him want to change school just to get away from him. He had to admit after joining Glee the jock did stop bullying him, but they never talked nor did they make eye contact.

But now his future of going to a good college did depend on the same person he's grown to dislike. If he didn't tutor the boy he might not get this same opportunity again and he needed this.

This wouldn't be a fun summer if he had to spend it with Puck or would it.

He shot his eyes open and came up for air. Breathing heavy he thought of the perfect plan. Puck didn't know that the Kurt needed him just as much as the jock needs him. He could use this to his advantage.

The water started to get cold and Kurt pulled the plug to the drain and watched as the water started to slowly empty out. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the tub.

Standing in his bathroom he grabbed another and wrapped his hair up in it. Walking back to his vanity mirror he started up his routine thinking more about what he decided to call 'Operation Bully Payback'.

"Ha take that." The soprano said as he finished up his routine by putting the moisturizer down and applying cover up.

"Take what Kurt?" The boy jumped in his seat as he turned his head to meet Carole holding a laundry basket."O nothing I was just thinking about something." He lied as he chuckled to himself before taking the towel down and drying his hair.

"Ok well I've got a lot to do today. Do you think you could take your dad lunch for me?" Kurt loved the women to death. As the days go by she was starting to grow on the boy more and more. She could never replace his mother, but she could feel the void where a mother should be." Yes, of I will Carole."

The older women smiled as she started to pick up his dirty clothes and head back up stairs.

Kurt walked over to his closet opening the doors causing the inside light to come on. He looked around for the perfect outfit for pretty much spending the whole day at home with Puck.

He finally decided on a lime green long sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny green pants. He also put on a grey fedora he bought but has never worn yet.

Putting on some socks he made his way up his stairs to the main part of the house. He could smell melting cheese in the air and knew that Carole had decided to make grilled cheese for his dad. Walking in the kitchen he spotted two of the sandwiches sitting on plate with plastic wrap covering them.

"Alright Carole I'm leaving." He yelled to her as he picked up the plate and made his way to the front door.

Putting his shoes on he reached for his keys and spotted a picture of him and Finn that Carole took one day when they went to the park. The picture was of him and Finn with the taller boys arm over Kurts shoulder and the younger boy made a sour face as the choice of the other boys clothes clashed with his own.

He smiled before walking out the door and to his baby.

Getting inside he turned it on and pulled out and headed for his dad shop.

He drove past the school and could see the parking lot. He spotted Pucks truck and a grin formed on his face. He would make the jocks summer a living hell. He knew that if he didn't have this little control over the older teen he wouldn't be able to do this, but since he did he had to.

He would be a smartass around him, act rude to him, and anything else he could think of. He would help him with his school work since he couldn't bring himself to ruin the boy's education.

Finally pulling up to his dads shop he noticed that there were a few cars lined up and one already in the shop. His dad would not be coming home until dark which was good. His dad would ruin his plan for Puck if he was there.

He got out and walked up to his dad who was under a truck."Hey dad." Kurt said as he stepped over his body and walked over to a small desk.

Burt rolled out and waved at his son before getting up and walking over to him. He undid the wrap and started to eat one of the grilled cheeses.

He looked over at his son who was smiling as he stared at the 2005 Buick he was working on." What are you so happy about? I thought that Puckerman kid was coming over today?"

Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked at his dad who chuckled." He is, but he won't be coming by until three."

Burt knew who Noah Puckerman was. His son would come home everyday and it was like clock work. He would tell him everything the kid did to him and at first it made the older man mad until one day Kurt stopped talking about it.

He wondered if it was that this Noah kid stopped picking on his son or if Kurt just stopped telling him about it.

"Do you want me to come home so nothing happens?" Kurt's eyes went wide. If his dad came home then he couldn't be mean or rude to him and they would ruin his plan.

"No dad I told you I had it taken care of. He wont do anything to me I promise." Burt shot his son a worried look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well if you're not busy why not helping me out until he comes over?" Kurt smiled and walked over to the lockers and pulled his overalls out. He loved to help his dad and mechanics was about the only thing they truly had in common that they loved.

Walking over tot eh Buick he popped the hood and started at the engine.

He spent almost the whole day and when he had finished with red Buick it was already two forty-five." O I got to get home. Pucks coming over in a few minutes." He said almost happy that he is.

He rushed out of his overalls and past his dad, kissing him on the cheek, and to his car. Waving at the older man he pulled out and sped home. He would be getting a talk about speeding when his father got home.

He made it home in less then five minutes running a few red lights and almost hitting a dog.

He got out of his car and walked fast up the garden path and to the front. Opening it up he seen Carole cleaning the living room and she looked up smiling at him.

He smiled back at her before he walked to his bedroom door and down the steps.

Toeing his shoes at the bottom step he looked at himself in his vanity mirror. He had grease all over his face and groaned as grease was the hardest thing to get off.

Walking into his bathroom he grabbed a wash rag and started scrubbing at his face.

Finally after a few minutes he had managed to get all the grease, and some of his youthful looks, off. His face was a little red at all the pressure he added to get the liquid substance off.

He walked out of his bathroom and started to apply moisturizer again. Satisfied when he looked so much better he looked over at his clock. It was only two fifty and Puck wasn't here yet.

Of course he wouldn't be early to something like this. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his iPod. He walked over to his hanging chair and put his earplugs in. Shuffling through his music he stopped on Lady Gaga Lovegame his favorite song by her.

Leaning back in the suspended chair he looked out at his room as it slowly swayed back and forth. He had time to kill and to his luck the boy wouldn't even show. It was Puck after all he barley showed for anything.

Thinking now about what he has gotten himself into he started to have cold feet. He didn't want to spend his summer with Puck, but he did want to go to OSU. Then he thought of a way around this.

He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. Thinking about he would help them both out.

**Normal P.O.V**

Pulling up at the Hummel house was awkward for Noah. All the times he was here before he was with some guys from the football team watching them nail there lawn ornaments to the roof of the house.

Now he had to be here and it scared him a little. He had seen the man who ran outside when they were down with there roof art and the many was huge.

Noah wasn't scared to fight the man, but he knew he would come losing and that's one fight he didn't want to be apart of.

Getting out of his truck he took a deep breath and released it. Grabbing his books he started his walk up the garden path and noticed that they got rid of all the lawn furniture and he looked down in guilt as he walked up the steps.

Stepping up to the door he paused before knocking. He knocked three times and waited for someone to open the door.

Stepping back he was about to turn around when the door opened and Mrs. Hudson answered.

"Hello Noah. What are you doing here?" The small woman asked looking a bit confused to his visit.

He cleared his throat before trying to speak."Ugh Kurts suppose to tutor me." Even when he said it sounded like a lie even though he knew it was the truth.

Luckily the woman believed him and didn't call Mr. Hummel to confirm.

Letting the boy in she walked over to the basement door." Kurt should be in his room." She said as she opened the door and started walking down the stairs.

"He lives in the basement?" The jock said to himself as he followed behind her. He wanted to say something mean about the boy's room and its location, but bit his tongue.

Walking down the stairs Noah got a good look at the younger boy's room. It was solid white and everything in it was white. Nothing was a different color expect what looks like pajamas lying on the bed.

Walking down he seen a chair that was hanging from the ceiling and getting a closer look the younger boy who was going to be tutoring him was sitting in the chair Indian style asleep with earphones in his ears.

Mrs. Hudson walking over and put a hand on the sleeping boy. She shook his a few times until you could hear a yawn.

Pulling his earphones out Kurt looked up at the lady and blinked sleepily." Kurt, Noah is here." She said as the boy looked around her and seen the older teen. Noah waved at him which caused the soprano to blush and turn away.

"Thank you Carole." He said as his response from the women was a chuckle. She walked past Noah and smiled at him as she made her way up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

The room was silent as nether teen knew what to say or how to act around each other.

Noah gathered his thoughts and was about to say something until the other teen spoke first." Look I'll make this easy for the both of us. I'll tell Figgins that you came everyday and you did well in your work. That way you can spend it away from me and with any sleazy women you want."

Noah looked away as he thought about what the boy had said. He was right he didn't want to be here and would rather be with some easy women, but that was the Noah who didn't have a daughter. This Noah did and he wanted his child to be proud of her real dad.

"Puck did you hear me?" The jock was brought out of his train of thought as he heard his nickname.

"Noah." He said as the other teen gave him a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said pushing the chair till it twirled around to face the other teen.

"Call me Noah not Puck, please?" Kurt was shocked to hear that the jock near manners and was stunned when he was asked to be called by his real name.

Kurt stuttered before repeating himself." Fine then, Noah. Did you hear me?"

Noah shook his head." Yea I heard you and I want to stay." The shocked look Kurt was sporting now grew as he heard the teen say that to him. He wanted to stay.

"I want to stay and I meant what I said about being sorry for what I've done to you." Noah said he rubbed the back of his head and looked down. Adjusting the books in his hand so they wouldn't fall.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't expect you to forgive me now, but if you could forgive me I would like for us to put the past behind us and be friends." He said looking at Kurt and meeting his blue eyes with his hazel.

Kurt blushed and looked away. What he was hearing was real. Puck.. No Noah was actually being nice and real with the younger teen.

He looked up and seen the teen was still waiting for a reply and he gave him one last look." Sure I'll forgive you."He lied as he gave him a fake smile.

He would never believe him this was some sick joke. Befriend the soprano so he could pass summer school and then when it's done they would go back to the way they were. Well two can play this game.

Noah smiled at the younger boy." Thanks Kurt." He said as he made his way to the small couched and set his books down beside him.

Kurt blushed at the jock calling him by his first name and not his last. Was this part of his plan as well?

Kurt got up and walked over and picked up the boys books and looked them over." Mr. Schue is my teacher." Kurt looked down at the boy. He turned his attention back to the books as he continued to speak." We made a schedule. Monday I would do English, Tuesday was Math and Wednesday was History." He said picking up the English book and opening it showing the work he attempted to do.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the jocks handwriting which was hard to read and from reading it from where it was he could already see some errors." So I'm guess you want to work on English." His answer was a nodded as the boy pulled out the papers and handed them to him.

Kurt looked over them and seen that there was more errors on them then anything he had seen before. He sighed and shook his head." Well for once you messed up here." He said pointing with his finger.

He sat down beside the older boy and grabbed his pencil he went and underlined everything that he had done wrong.

Noah watched as the boy went around the paper and drawing a line under words and he guessed they were wrong." Here" Kurt said handing the paper back to Noah." Go back and try to fix these. If you need any help just ask." He said as he went to get up only to feel a hand on his arm.

He looked back down to Noah who was reading over the paper and then looked back up to him with a confused look on his face. That look he was giving Kurt caused his face to turn red. He looked away and tried to control himself.

"_Get a grip Kurt. He's not here to be friends and nether are you." _He thought to himself.

"_You love it."_ Said a voice that sounded like Noahs. Kurt looked back at him only to see him still looking confused." What did you say?"

"I said I need your help." Kurt shook his head. He did hear Noah say something, but that wasn't what he heard.

"Sure." Was all Kurt could say as he sat back down and took the paper from him." This is what you do." He said as he started to explain to the jock what he did wrong and what he was suppose to do.

Noah nodded every time the younger boy told him what he did wrong and he only spoke when he didn't understand it.

They worked for almost four hours and when they were done it was already seven thirty. They didn't get much done, but they got done a lot of what he couldn't do.

Looking up at the clock Noah stretched and yawned when he seen what time it was. Kurt looked up at him and checked the time as well. His dad would be home soon and that means dinner would be made. Getting up he placed all of Noah's papers in his book and handed it to him.

"There that's it for today. I've got some stuff to do so you can go home now." Kurt said getting up and walking over to his vanity mirror.

Noah got all his books together and got up. He walked over to the foot of the stairs before speaking." Thanks again Kurt." The younger book raised an eyebrow through the mirror at him." Thanks for giving me a chance. I promise I'll be a better person worthy of being your friend."

Kurt blushed and turned his head and he received a chuckle from the older teen as he headed up the stairs. He stopped mid way to see the boy taking his shirt off. His skin was as white as the walls and the only color on his body was his hair.

Noah took a second and took in what he seen_."He kind of looks like a girl. A hot girl" _The jock thought as he shook his head at realizing that he just compared Kurt to a hot girl. He continued up the stairs and out the door.

Kurt looked himself over in his mirror before taking his pants off and switching into his pajamas. He heard a door up stairs open and close and knew that Noah left. The whole time the older teen was here he couldn't bring himself to say one mean or rude thing to him. It was like meeting someone new for the first time and trying to make a good first impression.

Walking up stairs he was met by his father who hung his hat on a rack at the back door." Was that the Puckerman kid?" His father asked and his answer was a nod.

"How did it go?" Kurt thought about his answer." It was… alright." He said not bring himself to say anything different. It was an alright experience he shared with the jock.

Walking with his dad Kurt started to ask about his day at work and let Carole start up a conversation as she pulled out a chicken from the oven.

They had a quiet dinner with out Finn. It was different not hearing the taller teen swallowing his food whole, but there was nothing he could do.

Eating half of his food Kurt excused himself and went back to his basement. Walking down the stairs and to his bed he collapsed forward.

He turned his head and stared at his mirror. Dinner was boring as all he could think about was how different Noah was compared to what Kurt knew him as.

"_I've only been gone for twenty minutes and you can't stop thinking about me Hummel." _Said the voice he knew was Noahs_." Got the hots for me Hummel. I don't blame you I would find my self attractive too if I was in your position."_ The voice continued.

Kurt groaned as he turned to face his bed. He yelled into the sheets silencing it from anyone else hearing him.

Finally after laying there he crawled under the covers and fell asleep. He stared out in the darkness of his room.

"This is going to be a long summer." He said to himself.

"_With me." _Said the Puck voice and Kurt let out a groan before falling asleep.

Yea its going to be a very long summer.

* * *

**Please review I'll greatly love you. This chapter is right with the first at 5,978 words. I'm doing good for my first Glee story. Please review about how its going for this sotry and if there are somthings I did wrong.**


	3. Who's Christopher Columbus?

**Got a lot more Story Alerts last chapter and that made me smile. See :) The reviews were a little less, but I guess it'll take time. I really do think Noah would sexy in glasses. Mark Salling does and hell he plays the dude in the show so why wouldnt he look sexy with them on. I also loved tonights episode. Total KurtxSam fan even though they might not work out. Tonights episode gave me a idea on another fic between PuckxKurtxSam. HeHe well I'll see how this one goes before thinking about a new one.**

**Please Review.**

**Also Italics= Texts, Thoughts or Singing. **

* * *

"Pay attention Noah. I'm getting tired of repeating myself." Kurt said holding up the older teens history book and pointing to a picture of three boats floating at sea.

He started explaining about a person who said the seas looking for new land. To Noah it went in it one ear and out the other.

History wasn't his strong point and he didn't understand how this would help him with any job he found outside of Lima.

He stared blankly at the picture as Kurt went on and on about discovering something.

Looking up Noah started watching the other teen talk and point to stuff in his book. Even though he started to come to Kurt for tutor two weeks ago it slowly drifted from being business to being more.

Soon the jock started coming at an earlier time then what they negotiated. The smaller teen was shocked at first, but soon started to accept it.

Noah also felt calmer and more comfortable around the boy. At first it was a conversation starter a couple days after he started coming over.

The jock started out by asking what the younger teen did for fun which he knew the answer was going to be shopping, but he found himself having to answer the same question.

Soon they started talking about favorite TV shows, music they liked to listen and then Noah found himself asking about the other boy's family.

He only talked about his dad, Carole and Finn, but when asked about his mom Kurt would change the subject or ignore it all together.

Noah could see that the boys mother was a subject that he wouldn't like to talk about so he quickly changed it to his own family.

He told him about his mother and sister and got a chuckle from the teen when he mentioned his sister. He didn't tell him about his father and Kurt didn't ask.

Being around the boy was different for Noah as back in school he picked on him daily, but now Kurt is about the only one he could trust and he felt open with him.

"Noah did you hear me?" Was what broke the jock out of his thought. He looked up at the soprano who was waiting for an answer.

"Ugh." Was all he could say as he didn't listen to nothing the teen had said.

"Figure's I'd get a response like that." Kurt said rolling his eyes and turned a page.

He covered up something that went to a pick of some weird looking dude."Who is this man? He sailed the world and discovered America." Kurt said pointing to the old man.

Noah took a second and got a good look at the person in the book." Ugh Benjamin Franklin?"

Kurt slapped his hand over his face and dragged it down his face." Really how did you make it this far?" His answer was a shrug of the shoulders.

Kurt removed his hand and revealed the name." It's Christopher Columbus." Noah gave a confused look at him when he mentioned that name and shook his head."Discovered America?" His answer again was him shaking his head no.

"You're hopeless." The soprano said slamming the book shut and setting it down on his bed. He stood up from there spot on the edge of the bed and walked over to his nightstand. Checking his phone he realized that he had a missed call from a weird number.

"I'll be right back." Said the younger teen as he walked into his bathroom and recalled the missed number.

Noah took hold of the history book and flipped it back to the large picture of Christopher Columbus. He couldn't really read the words and checked the bathroom door. Hear Kurt tap on something he knew he would be in there for awhile and pulled out a case and opened it.

Noah had to wear reading glasses, but since he didn't look badass in them he was never seen in them. The only people who knew about them were his mom, sister and Quinn when she walked in on him doing homework during her pregnancy and her living with him.

Kurt let the phone ring until a familiar female voice was on the other line."About time you call back white boy. I was scared you went into a shopping withdraw without me there." Said Mercedes Jones and his best friend.

"O my God Mrs. Jones am I glad to hear from you." He said, with relief in his voice, pulling the seat lid down and sitting on it." I've got so much to tell you."

"Well you better hurry this is probably the only call I can make while I'm free. I've got no service and my whole family is here. I barely get anytime to myself and we do all sorts of crazy things each day that you wouldn't believe, but tell me what you got to tell me."

Kurt started to explain to his black friend about everything that's happened to him since the summer started. He told her about tutoring Noah and why he has to. He told her about how he has been acting so nice and how open his with his life. He also told her about 'Operation Bully Payback'.

"Kurt sweetie do you hear yourself. You're only going to be doing to him what he did to you. I mean people change. Do you think you would be friends with the most popular girl in school?" Kurt sighed and knew she was talking about Quinn.

He never would think that the blond ex-cheerleader would even look his way, but now they were just as good friends as him and Mercedes.

"I guess your right. I should give him a chance at least." He heard sniffling on the other line."That my boy; now go back out there and try to be at least friends with him. After all he is trying."

Kurt sighed before agreeing. He was cut off with kids screaming the background and Mercedes yelling.

He put his phone in his back pocket and stood up to his bathroom mirror. He checked himself and thought about what the girl had said. He couldn't trust the older teen and he knew that.

Fixing his hair he gave himself a smile before walking out of the bathroom.

He stood in his room and stared at the figure still sitting on his bed wearing glasses."Ugh Noah." Kurt said pointing to the glasses on his face.

Noah looked up and realized that Kurt was seeing him wear his reading glasses. He grabbed the frame and threw them on the bed. He covered his face with his hand to hide his blush that sprouted from embarrassment.

"Please tell me you didn't see that? If you tell anyone I swear Kurt." Noah felt the bed mattress sink at the added weight.

He felt a small hand grab his wrist and slowly pull it away from his face." I think they look good on you." Kurt said putting the older teens back on his face." You're kind of cute with them on." The smaller teen said with a smile.

Noah could feel his face turn red and turned the conversation to hide his blush."Don't go gay on me Kurt. I know I'm fine and all, but this to you." He said pointing to his guns." Is a look and don't touch." He said with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kurt said looking away a blush staining his cheeks.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and seen that it had already gotten late." Well my dad will be home soon so I better go help Carole with dinner."

Noah looked at the time and when he realized that it was already nine he was kind of bummed that he had to leave. He was starting to have fun with the younger teen.

The jock gathered his books and followed the soprano up the stairs. Upon arriving he spotted Kurts dad walking through the front door and fear covered his whole body. He seen Kurt turn his head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey dad." Kurt said walking up to the older man, Noah right behind the younger boy.

"Hey Kurt, Noah." Burt said nodded at the older boy."You going home son?"

Noah nodded his head." Ugh Yes sir." Noah couldn't help sound a little upset. This was the first time in these two weeks that Burt Hummel had been home at the same time the jock was.

"Well why don't you stay for dinner?" Noah had a look of shock on his face as Kurt turned his head with the same look on his face as well." Um dad I think Noah has better things to do then eat dinner with us. Right Noah?" Kurt said and turned to face the older teen.

Noah looked at Kurt and could see him mouthing 'no' and telling him with his eyes 'no' to. He didn't want to leave, but the younger boy wouldn't be to happy if he stayed.

"_Go on. Stay and have dinner with him. It'll be fun." _Said the Kurt voice in his head as he was about to decline.

"Sure Mr. Hummel. I'd love to stay for dinner." Noah said facing the older man with a smile. Burt returned the smile and walked past Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder." Alright then. Why don't you come and watch TV with me while Kurt and Carole finish dinner." The older man said walking to the living room.

Noah watched as Mr. Hummel left the room. He felt something glaring at him and turned his head to see a very pissed off Kurt sending death stares at him.

The smaller teen rolled his eyes and walked by the jock, stepping on his foot as he did. Noah jerked his foot back before setting his books on the hall table and joining the older man in the living room.

Noah didn't know that all the shows the older Hummel liked to watch were so interesting to him. He had never heard of American Pickers, but it was a pretty awesome show. He would love to travel the road and buy stuff from other people like they did on TV.

After awhile Mrs. Hudson walked in to inform them that dinner was ready. Walking into the dinning room Kurt was setting down the salad bowl next to a pan filled with lasagna.

Walking in Noah sat next to Kurt which was on the opposite side of where Burt and Carole sat. The two teens didn't talk to each other, but the adults were asking all the questions.

They asked about tutoring, what all Noah failed and how summer school was. Kurt answered almost all the questions and all Noah did was nodded in agreement.

After dinner Burt and Carole decided they would do dishes while Kurt walked Noah to the door.

Walking back to the front door grabbed his books before turning around and facing the younger teen." Your dads pretty cool Kurt. "The soprano nodded in agreement before opening the door for him." I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

The jock smiled and nodded his head." Yea, I'll be over right when I get out of summer school." His answer was a smile.

Noah walked past him and ruffled his hair which caused the younger boy to glare at him." Later, Kurt." Noah said walking out the door and down the steps.

"Bye Noah." Kurt said closing the door behind him.

**Kurts P.O.V**

The little soprano walked back to his room. Before checking himself in his vanity mirror he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Checking it and seeing it was a text from Noah he read it." Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come with me Sunday to clean a pool. So I could study more on history." Kurt rolled his eyes before texting a reply and setting his phone down.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't know what it was about the older teen, but spending so much time with him he kind of like his company. Even though he still didn't trust the jock he felt like he was starting to like him and would take Mercedes advice and start being friends with him.

The teen got up changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about what Noah actually did when he went to clean pools.

**Noahs P.O.V**

Driving down the road Noah's phone started to ring and play some Metallica. Checking it he had received a reply from Kurt. It was a simple 'Sure', but it made him smile as he thought about the teen there with him cleaning pools.

The jock wondered if they made designer bathing suits for guys as he drove home. His phone started to ring again and looked down to see that Quinn was calling.

Clearing his throat he answered the call."Hello?" He said as if he didn't know who it was.

"Thank god you're not dead Noah." Said a worried Quinn as she started breathing heavy. She must have held her breath waiting for him to answer.

"Thanks for caring Quinn." The boy said shaking his head.

"So what are you doing? Usually you would have texted me by now."

Noah told her about what he had done today and about having dinner with Kurt and his dad and Carole. He heard her giggling on the other line.

"What's so funny Quinn?"

"Its sounds like you had a good time on your date." She said as her giggling returned.

"It wasn't a date." He was interrupted as she started talking again." To Kurt it wasn't, but you enjoyed it like a date."

"What are you talking about Quinn? I don't think of Kurt like that. He's my friend." Noah not even believing himself when he said it.

"Really Noah, every time we talk all you do is talk about Kurt and all these things about him. I've not heard you sound so happy or interested in someone since me and let's face it we know how that ended."

The jock remembered and he wanted to forget. When there daughter was born the girl had asked him if he ever loved her and he said he did and still does. She said she loved him, but couldn't return her current feelings for the boy.

"Well he does look kind of cute, but he looks like a total girl."

"There you go. All relationships start somewhere and that's where yours and his start. Start there and go forwards with it."

Noah stopped at a red light and switched ears with his phone as the other were getting hot." Well how would I know if I even liked him?"

He heard her clicking her tongue and he knew she was thinking as that's what she did when she was thinking."Kiss him."

"What?" The jock said almost missing the green light.

"You heard me. Kiss the boy, that's how I know if I like someone. I kiss them first and then I'll know. You get a funny feeling right before you kiss them and that's how you know. Two guys should be no different." The blond girl said as other talking could be heard as a door opened and closed in the background.

"He's not going to let me just kiss him. I feel like he still doesn't like me." The talking on the other phone got louder as more girls entered the room his blond friend was in.

"Surprise him. Catch him off guard and then do it. I got to go I love you Noah." She said as she hung up and the phone went silent.

The rest of the drive home Noah spent thinking about how he could come around and dot this. He just couldn't very well ask the boy to kiss him.

He still couldn't believe that he admitted he liked the younger boy to Quinn, but he always did find out stuff about himself when talking with her.

Was he turning gay from spending time with Kurt? He quickly started thinking about other guys and Finn was first that popped in his mind. He suddenly felt sick and had to slow down.

Maybe it was just Kurt, who he had feelings for since he did resemble a girl, but it was still Kurt and he was a guy.

Everything was confusing the jock as he pulled up to his house. Looking out his window he saw his pool cleaning supplies leaning against the side of his house and thought about what Quinn said about catching him off guard.

This Sunday he would kiss the boy when he went with the jock to clean pools and then the older teen would know once and for all if he did like him or not.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Take Your Shirt Off In The Water

**The title of this chapter comes from Jessie James Song 'Boys in The Summer' Which i listened to the whole time i was typing this chapter.**

**I truly didn't want this chapter to take this long to update or be this long. It was suppose to be short and sweet chapter, but turned into this. I couldn't stop typing as I thought about it. This chapter is 7,725 words long and I'm kind of happy with it. The next chapter is what everyone is waiting for. **

**I also mentioned about doing a PuckxKurtxSam fanfic and I am going to do it when I finish this one. Author Alert me if you're interested in my PuckxKurtxSam story.**

* * *

Kurt always hated Sundays. They were boring and nothing ever happened on Sundays, but today was different for the young teen. He would be spending his Sunday with Noah Puckerman. The boy who made his life a living hell for as long as he could remember.

When the jock asked him, over text message, if he wanted to come with him to clean a pool he didn't know what to say.

His fingers moved before he thought of an answer and before he knew it he had already written out 'sure' and sent it.

He thought he could get out of it, but with no luck he couldn't come to talk about it with the older teen always talking. It was like he knew that the soprano wanted to cancel and just kept talking to distract him.

Well it worked because every time he could try to talk about it the other teen would go on about how excited he was and then just go off about something else.

Kurt thought he could work out something with his dad to do Sunday, but the older man said he had made plans with Carole to go out for the day. They were old what do old people do for fun anyways?

Kurt spent the next couple of days trying to figure a way out of his plans with the jock, but come Saturday night he couldn't think of a single thing.

As he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling he thought about tomorrow. He didn't know why Noah would invite him to do something like this. He had heard the rumors about how this is his way to pick up old women who were alone. So why would he want to bring Kurt along?

Surely bringing the gay boy to your job where you pick up chicks was social suicide. He would probably never get another woman in bed again so why was he doing it?

These were the questions Kurt thought about before he finally fell asleep.

Waking up early Sunday morning was not a good thing for Kurt. He had finally been able to sleep in since summer started and when his father woke him up at nine it surely made the by angry.

"Kurt, me and Carole are leaving now so you're on your own for dinner tonight."The older man said putting a hand on his sons back and shook him.

His answer was a groan and some grumbling as his son turned his face into the pillow.

The older man smiled and made his way back up the basement stairs."See you later Kurt." He said as he walked up the stairs and out the door.

Kurt lay in his bed as he heard footsteps above him and then the front door open and close. The whole house was filled with an eerie silence.

Finally after sitting in bed he decided he would at least get up and get ready for a dreadful day ahead of him.

Sitting in front of his mirror Kurt started his routine of perfecting himself for the day.

Finishing he walked over to his closest and realized that he had no water wear. All his clothes were something to wear to the mall or around town. He had no bathing suite or anything close to it.

He always shopped to look perfect and lets face it guys swimming outfits were not perfect nor were they even cute.

Going through his closet he heard his front door being knocked on. Not know, or caring who it was, the young teen treaded up his bedroom stairs and to the front door pajamas and all.

He took a deep breath and put a smile on his face which quickly turned into a drool and blush at the site.

Noahs stood on his porch holding a grocery bag and wearing the tightest white muscle shirt the young soprano had ever seen on anyone. It hugged his body so tight that it actually looked like it was apart of his skin. His entire abs could be seen clearly and his chest stuck out the most his nipple ring showing through the article of clothing.

Beside the muscle shirt the jock wore sunglasses, red Hawaiian swimming shorts with a blue flower design and brown flip flops.

The younger teen was brought out of his trance by his name being called repeatedly.

"Kurt did you hear me?" Kurt snapped up and looked at the older teen. His sunglasses made it hard for the soprano to tell his facial expression was.

"Ugh." Was his only answer as he didn't know what to say as glimpsed back down at the older boy's body.

Noah shook his head."I said are you planning on wearing that?" He said pointing to the sopranos pajamas. Kurt checked out his pajamas before answering. They were extremely comfortable and they looked good, but it wasn't what normal people wear to go clean a pool.

"But I've got nothing to wear to a pool." Kurt said as he heard snickering from the older boy.

"Really? Kurt Hummel doesn't have an outfit for this occasion." It was more sarcastic then anything.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy's sarcasm and moved aside to let him in."I'm sorry I don't really go swimming a lot anymore." He said closing the door and heading back to his room, Noah right behind him.

"Why did you stop?" He seen Kurts face sadden as he turned to walk down the basement stairs and knew this was another touchy subject the young teen didn't like or want to talk about.

"Complications." Noah was shocked that he responded at all instead of changing the subject.

Walking into the younger boy's bedroom he seen that his closet was open and walked over to it setting his bag down on the ground at the foot of the stairs.

"Let's see what we have to work with here." Noah said walking into the closet and looking around.

Kurt was horrified as he started throwing clothes out onto the ground saying 'no to each pair of good shirt and pants he owned.

"Wow you really don't have anything to wear do you?" Noah said walking back out and seeing the younger teen pick up every set of clothes the jock threw out.

"Sorry like I said I don't go swimming anymore." Kurt said setting all the clothes down on his bed.

Noah rolled his eyes and walked over to the bag he set down on the ground." I figured you wouldn't so I brought you these." He said pulling out a pair of black swimming shorts and a red button up shirt.

Kurt looked at the clothes and shuddered at the thought of wearing the outfit. Before he could say anything Noah had already placed them in his hands." Go put them on. I'll take care of this." He said picking up the clothes he threw out and putting them back in the smaller teen's closet.

Kurt stared at the clothes and walked into his bathroom.

When the door was closed behind him he started stripping and stood there looking at the clothes handed to him. Looking at them they seemed too big for him and when he put them on they were. The shirt fit well, but the shorts were way to big even for the elastic.

Grabbing the front of the waistband and keeping it up Kurt walked back out to find that the jock had put all his clothes back and was lying on his bed going through his phone.

Kurt cleared his throat which got the jocks attention.

Noah looked up at the boy and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"They don't fit me at all." Kurt said looking away and blushing lightly.

Noah chuckled as he got up and walked over to the teen and stood so close Kurt could feel his body heat." I know they wouldn't fit you. They're mine clothes after all and I am bigger then you."He said kneeing down and slapping away Kurt's hand.

He grabbed onto the strings dangling from the waist band and pulled on them. Kurt blushed at the thought of wearing the jocks clothes, but his face turned a dark red when he felt the shorts tighten around his waist. He turned his head so the jock wouldn't see him blush.

"But that's why they made these strings that tighten the shorts to fit anyone's body." He said tying the strings into a bow.

He looked up to see that Kurt wasn't listening or paying him any attention, but grinned when he seen the blush.

"Well ready to go?" Noah said standing back up. Kurt looked down until his face returned to normal color."Yea, let's go." Kurt said turning around grabbing his phone off his night stand.

Noah nodded with a smile and started back up the stairs, Kurt right behind him.

Looking around his house to see if everything was off he grabbed his car keys which had his house key on it and followed the jock out the front door locking it behind him.

Kurt heard Noah say something about taking his truck so they didn't waste gas.

Looking at the old pickup truck Kurt was unsure if he wanted to get in as it looked like it was about to break down in his driveway.

Hearing a horn honk snapped Kurt out of his thought as he seen Noah waving for him to come on.

Walking up to the truck it scared Kurt as the passenger door squeaked when he opened it.

The inside of the jocks truck was way nicer then the outside. Nice radio, leather seats, he could see the steering wheel due to the black leather steering wheel cover. But the inside was completely nice compared to the outside.

"You ready?" Noah said looking at the younger boy with a smile. That smile made Kurt forget why he was even in the truck with the older teen. It made him feel safe with the person he hated or did he hate him. Lately everything has been happening so fast that the soprano didn't know why he even hated the kid.

With a simple nod the jock turned the key in the ignition and the sound of the engine trying to come to life told the smaller teen why he didn't trust the older boy's truck.

Noah looked over and seen that the younger boy got scared when he turned on his truck and gave the boy a smile. He reached over and ruffled the soprano's hair and received a glare in return." Calm down Kurt. Everything is ok your with me remember?" The jock said smiling and pulling out of the Hummel's driveway.

Kurt covered his face as the blush was starting to be permanent on his face. He turned and looked out the passenger window as they drove down the road and to there destination.

They drove straight through town and ended up on the better looking part of town where all the houses over on this side had nice big fences and very large front yards.

They finally came up to a large white house that was at least two storey's high. It was extremely nice with a paved driveway and nicely trimmed bushes in the shape of squares. This was the type of house that fit Kurt's perfect personality.

As they pulled up to the gate Noah rolled his window down and type in a set of numbers on a small keypad. A few seconds later a beeping sound was made and the gates opened.

"Some rich guy owns this place. He goes out of town for business and hired me to come by every now and then to clean his pool." Noah said pulling up in front of the garage and put the truck in park and turned it off.

A loud popping noise made Kurt jump in his seat and all Noah could do was laugh at him. The younger teen blushed angrily at the jock and opened the door and pushed it open with his foot.

When Noah calmed down he got out of the truck and walked to the back of the truck grabbing his equipment."You're going to love his pool." Noah said walking past the soprano as he headed around back.

Kurt gave him a confused look._' It was just a pool. Nothing special about those.'_ He thought as he followed behind him to the back.

When he turned the corner to the back yard his mouth dropped in amazement.

The entire back yard was like a forest with different trees and flowers. He looked over to the side and seen Noah disappear down a path.

Kurt hurried his pace and quickly followed behind the older teen. Walking right behind the jock Kurt couldn't tell where they were going until they came into a clearing and his face showed how amazed he was.

They came into a clearing where a large pool that had to at least be ten foot deep with a waterfall. The whole area around the pool was lined with stones that was smoothed out into the ground like tile, but had that earthy look.

The whole things looked more real then fake to the little teen as he walked past Noah who stood and watch the boy look amazed."It's suppose to be some sort of real experience or at least that what the owner said."

Kurt nodded as he kept getting closer to the edge and looked into the crystal clear water. The water was so peaceful that it made Kurt question if this was really a pool.

Noah walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder." Why don't you go sit down and relax while I work." Kurt nodded as he looked over and seen a chair he could lay out in.

While Noah cleaned the pool Kurt watched him and couldn't help but admire the older teen as he worked. Thinking about the person before him and the person he knew Kurt couldn't help, but question him.

He said he was going to change and he did just that. Each day he seemed to amaze the younger boy with how different he was acting from his old self and Kurt was disappointed in himself about it.

He forgave Finn for the things he said to him and he forgave Mr. Schue for always giving Rachel the solo so why couldn't he forgive the jock for all the things he had done to him in the past. His head was saying he should forgive him, but his heart was saying no.

Kurt didn't know what to do, but if he kept hanging out with the older teen he would one day forgive him.

"Hey Kurt." Noah yelled over to him waving at him. Kurt looked up at him and waited for he had to say." Come here I need your help."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up and walked over to the jock.

"What?" Kurt said looking at the clean pool and the pile of leaves and bird feathers next to the older boy.

"Look I can't reach this thing in the pool." He said pointing to a faint looking object at the end of the pool."Do you think you can reach it if I hold you out over the pool?" Kurt thought about it and it did seem like a smart and dry answer that didn't involve getting wet.

He nodded and took the scooper from the older teen and took his spot on the side of the pool. Noah walked up right behind Kurt so close that the younger boy could feel his chest up against his back. He felt as the older teen put both his hands on the soprano's hips and his face burst in a red blush.

"You ready?" The jock whispered into the younger teen's ear. Kurt swallowed hard as he nodded. He could feel Noahs breathing on the back of his next and he reached out with the scooper.

He struggled with the pole trying to scoop up the object in the water. He felt Noah grip onto his sides and held him out over the water. As he touched the object with the tip of the net he could feel the jock help him out further.

" Almost got it." Kurt said as he seen the object, he identified as a bottle, float into the net. When the bottle was in the net he felt Noahs grip loosen until he let go of him all together.

Everything happened so fast that Kurt didn't have time to start cussing as he fell into the water.

Noah watched as the boy fell into the water and swim to the bottom. He took this opportunity to jump in and join him in the water.

Kurt swam around at the bottom until he made his way to the top. When he came to the top to breath the water had washed his hair down and his bangs covered his eyes making him blind to everything around him.

"Noah where are you? I swear I'm going to punch you right in the face." Kurt said as he tried to brush away his bangs, but with failure to touch the bottom kept going under and the water washing his hair back over his eyes.

He felt something swim past him and come up right in front of him."So how's the water?" He heard a bit of sarcasm in the older teen's voice and splashed water in his face.

"I couldn't tell since I can't see." He said pointing to his face as he went back under. He kicked with his feet and used his arms to keep him float up. Noah felt sorry for the boy and chuckled.

He swam up to the younger teen until he was only an inch away from his face."Here grab onto me and I'll keep you afloat. I can touch." Noah said as he felt Kurt wrap his arms around the jocks neck." I'll help you out."

Noah put both of his hands over the sopranos eyes and was about to brush his hair away until he seen that this was the opportunity that Quinn was talking about. He had Kurt completely off guard and could kiss him right now. He was in control and had the perfect chance to see if Quinn was right.

But something stopped him. Something in his gut was telling him that now was not the right time. He wanted to kiss the younger boy so bad that it was eating at him, but he just couldn't do it now.

"Noah?" The calm voice of the soprano broke the jocks train of thought."What's wrong?"

Noah looked at the face of the boy who was holding onto him. He looked so peaceful and child like. He didn't want to kiss him now. He wanted the other boy to see it coming so he would know what was happening and be able to pull away.

He pushed away the young boy's bangs and the teen responded to blinking a few times and let his eyes focus. Noah moved his hands to behind the boys back and gave him a smile."Nothing, everything's just perfect."

Kurt blushed at the smile he was given and looked away. He looked down at the clear water and seen his reflection in it. He could see how red his face was getting by being so close to the older teen and it made him feel uncomfortable in a good way.

Kurt face started to scrunch as he could feel a sneeze coming on and he tried not to sneeze since it would ether go in Noahs face or the water. He finally sneezed into the water which splashed in the jocks face.

"Sorry." Kurt said rubbing his nose with his arm and sneezed again in the air.

"Let's get you out and dried off." Noah said pulling the soprano with him to the steps.

As he was getting dried off by the older teen he couldn't help but shiver as he just noticed how cold the water was.

"You cold?" Noah asked putting his hand up to Kurt's cheek, which caused the boy to bring up his ever showing blush, and pulled away when he felt how cold he was." How about you come back to my house and I'll dry you some clothes?"

Kurt didn't know what to say and just nodded as he followed the older teen back to his truck.

Noah's house wasn't far from the school which was in the middle of town. Pulling up Kurt thought he would be pulling up to a run down house with dead grass and trees but the sight through the teen off as they pulled up to a beautiful house with the neatly cut grass and a orange tree in the front yard.

"My mom grew it for my sister. She loves oranges." Noah said as he seen the look of surprise on the young boys face. As they pulled up in an empty spot in front of the garage Noah looked around."My mom must've went and picked up Emily from a friends house. So we got the place to ourselves." He said with a smile as he opened his door and Kurt followed.

Kurt had to stop judge people because when he walked into the house he was shocked again to find it the complete opposite of what Noah Puckerman was. The house was clean and nice arranged.

He looked up at the older teen as he made his way across the living room and to a hallway. Maybe Noah acted so badass because he wants to be a rebel of his lifestyle at home.

Kurt shrugged off the thought as he followed the older teen across the living room and hugged the button up shirt as the air conditioner kicked in with a loud thud and the room was quickly filled with cold air.

Walking into the jocks room he found his judging nature to kick back in. The room was a mess with clothes he couldn't tell were dirty or clean scattered all over the floor. Empty soda cans lined every inch of space around the room.

Walked into his room he caught the older teen stripping his shirt off. He could feel his blush returning as he caught a glimpse of the teen's body.

He quickly averted his eyes as the jock stared stripping his shorts off and showing he was wearing no underwear."Noah I'm in the room!" Kurt yelled out at him and covered his eyes with his hand.

"This is my room." The older teen said looking around and found a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Looking for some clothes for the soprano to wear he found a pair of blue jean shorts.

" Well I'm your guest show some respect." Kurt said holding his hand tighter over his eyes.

"Well I'm decent now so you can look." He said holding out the shorts for the younger boy.

Kurt moved his hand from his face and took the shorts." Wow a towel like that helps much." He said rolling his eyes at the other boy's choice of 'decent'.

"Your right let me change into something better." Noah said with a grin as he slowly started to unwrap the towel and chuckled as he seen the soprano run out the room.

Finding something more decent, Shorts and a sleeveless shirt, then a towel to wear Noah gathered up some clothes to wash as the younger teen walked back in with nothing, but his shorts on.

Looking at him and wondering how the shorts could fit him so perfect he spotted his black belt he thought he lost in the bathroom.

"They look good on you." Noah said smiling and crouching down, getting together some shirts.

Kurt looked away and blushed at the compliment. He never wore anything this baggy before and he has never worn anything without underwear ether. He crossed his arms and shivered as a burst of cold air from the vent on the ceiling hit him on the back.

"You never gave me a shirt to wear and its cold." Kurt said walking away from the vent and beside the jocks bed scared to sit on it as he heard the rumors of the countless women he has been with.

"O well all mine are dirty." He said looking around for anything the younger teen could wear. He spotted his letterman jacket. He picked it up off his bedpost and handed it to the soprano.

"Here you can wear my jacket." He said smiling as he handed it to him. Kurt took it and stared at it for a second. He'd never worn one or even touched one before. It felt so weird like leather, but it had a mix of fuzz on it.

Kurt slipped his hands in the sleeves and put it on. He buttoned it up to the last button and held his hands out to see if it would fall off. It was way too big for him and slides off one shoulder, but if he stood a certain way it would fit nicely.

"It looks good on you Kurt." Noah said grabbing the pile of clothes and exiting the room.

Kurt smiled at the compliment and sat down on the jocks bed. After realizing whose bed he was on he jumped back up and wiped away at the back of the shorts.

When Noah came back into the room Kurt was walking around and looking at all the things that were in his room. He didn't have much just some pictures of the football team, baseball team and the basketball team. He had a drawing book that was his sisters. She gave it to him as she drew every picture in it and that's what Kurt was holding flipping through it.

"Did your sister draw these?" He asked stopping on a picture of a garden with at least twenty different flowers in all sorts of colors.

"Yea she did. She is the only one who might go somewhere when she gets older. She has talent and is going to get out of this shithole." The older teen said as he jumped on the bed and lay on his side and looked up at Kurt."You know you can sit on the bed."

Kurt thought for a moment as he looked at the bed in disgust."Don't worry its clean. I've never done a girl on my own bed let alone bring them home. I have some respect for my mom." The jock said as he patted a spot on his bed.

Kurt was hesitant at first and walked over and sat on the bed next to the older teen. Noah yawned and laid flat on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"That's not true Noah. Your talented too in more ways then you can think of." Kurt spoke up breaking the silence.

"Whatever. The only thing I'm good at is bring pain to others." Kurt didn't argue with him there, but didn't believe that to be all true.

"You're good at football and all those other sports. You're also in Glee and you're good with a guitar. You've got a lot of talents, but you just won't acknowledge them." Kurt said as the other boy chuckled.

"Why thank you Dr. Hummel. I think I'll come back to you when I'm depressed as you seem to make my day." Kurt blushed and looked away.

"But those talents won't help me much in the real world. But you." He said turning on his side and propping his head on his hand." You have a lot to go back to if singing doesn't work out for you." He said Kurt turning back and facing the jock with a confused look on his face.

For as long as he could remember the only thing he had ever been good at was singing and acting. That's all he had ever done and ever been praised for."What do you mean if singing doesn't work out?"

"You're a awesome cook. If singing doesn't work out you can become a famous cook or something. I mean I would ask you too cook for me every night if I could." Kurts face didn't turn red and he didn't blush. Ether he lost all color in his face or what he was feeling now was just too much to blush.

He smiled at the older boy." Thank you Noah." No one had every told him that his cooking was good except his dad, but hat was his dad. If he wanted dinner he would compliment. Finn was to busy stuffing his face to say anything at all and Carole helped so she could really say much.

Noah lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes." You're welcome Kurt."

Kurt had this feeling in his gut telling him to hug the boy. To just hold him and not let go, but his head was telling him to just smile and look away.

His body moved before he could think and he put a hand on the jocks head and started to softly rub it. He felt the tiny hairs stand up as he moved it back and forth.

Noah didn't move or say anything to what the other teen was doing and just smiled." You're hands are so soft Kurt. You must use a lot of lotion." Kurt smiled at the compliment.

They both sat there on the jocks bed for hours but nether boy go bored as they talked more about different things. They both got to know to know each other a lot more then what they knew about each other. Noah had moved from laying his head down on the bed and into the smaller teens lap while he stroked his head.

Everything they knew about each other they've heard from other people, but from hearing about the other from there own mouth it was a moment Kurt would never trade for anything.

He learned that Noah was a sensitive guy who hid it by acting tough. He also cared very much about his little sister and that's something he liked about the older teen. He also found out that the jock feels guilty about letting his daughter go, but knew he had too.

"Yea I feel like a horrible dad for doing what mine did to me." Kurt looked down at the boy in confusion. This was the first the jock had ever talked about his father.

Noah looked up and seen the expression on the sopranos face."Yea when I was nine my dad walked out on me and my mom and sister. He left us alone and I didn't want to be like that to my daughter. I don't talk about it a lot because its apart of my life I would rather forget."

Kurt smiled at the jock and for the first time Noah seen a smile that made his heart stop and a smile that made him blush.

"I don't want to be rude, but when I was over at you house I never seen any pictures of your mom." Kurts smile faded in a frown as fast as it appeared on his face.

"I kind of don't want to talk about that Noah."

Noah nodded."Ok we don't have to if you don't want to." He said as he gave a weak smile to the younger teen.

"Thank you Noah." Kurt said wiping away at his face with the sleeves of the jacket and trying to hide it, but Noah could tell his mother was touchy subjects as a tear feel onto the jocks face.

"I think it's about time I go home." Kurt said looking out the window as the sun started to slowly go down.

"Ok." Noah said as he got up and Kurt stood up behind him.

They walked from the bedroom and when they got into the living room they both heard the front door opened and close.

"Mommy what can we eat tonight for dinner?" A small voice said as bags could be heard ruffling.

"I don't know Emily. Let's see if Noah is." The older voice stopped as she looked up and seen her son in the living room with Kurt right behind him.

"Hey mom." Noah said as he waved at her.

"Noah your home I'd thought you would be with Kurt." Kurt blushed at the women using his name. Does Noah come home and talk about the younger teen to his parents.

"Well I'm actually with him now." Noah said as Kurt walked around the jock and stood beside him." Um hi Mrs. Puckerman." Kurt said as he smiled and waved at the women.

"Hello there Kurt it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Noah talks a lot of good things about you." Noah put his hand up to his face to hide his embarrassment. Kurt giggled at the thought as a tiny head popped out from behind Mrs. Puckerman.

The girl, Kurt figured was Noahs sister Emily, gave the soprano a grin and skipped up to him." Hi my names Emily."

Kurt crouched down and got at eye level with the girl."Hello there Emily. It's nice to meet you."

The little girl smiled and wrapped her arms around the soprano's neck and hugged him. This shocked Kurt, but he returned the hug." It's nice to meet you to. My big brother talks about you all the time and you're everything he says you would look like."

Noah cleared his throat and his sister giggled and released the younger teen.

"Mom I was just taking Kurt home so I'll." He was cut off as the older women put her hand up."Nonsense, Kurt would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kurt was shocked at the thought of eating with the Puckermans and remembered when his own father invited Noah for dinner.

"Of course Mrs. Puckerman." Noah turned his head and slowly shook it in a no response." I would love to stay for dinner. Let me help you." The younger teen said as he walked over and grabbed a few grocery bags from her.

"Thank you. Noah you could learn a thing or two from Kurt." She said as he walked into the kitchen and Kurt right behind her. He grinned as he walked by the taller teen that stood there with a shock/stupid look on his face.

Kurt started to put groceries away as Mrs. Puckerman started to get things out for dinner. He looked over as she started to get things together and remembered that Noah said he liked his cooking.

"Um Mrs. Puckerman." She looked up at him and gave him a smile." Please dear call me Tabitha."

Kurt blushed at her name as it sounded pretty and she looked like a Tabitha." O Mrs. Tabitha if you want I can cook for you all?" He received a confused look. The women looked like she couldn't believe he could cook. Emily skipped into the room and jumped up on the counter stool.

"Kurts cooking us dinner? You must be a really good cook." Kurt smiled at her compliment and Tabitha cleared her throat." Kurt its ok I'll cook dinner."

Kurt shook his head."No I'm intruding in your home the least I could do is help around and I cook for my dad all the time." Tabitha was truly stunned at what the teen was saying. She probably wanted Noah to be like him right now.

"Well if you insist. We're having breakfast because it's Sunday and Emily choice breakfast on Sundays." The little girl smiled at her name being said.

"Thank you. Go relax and watch TV. I won't be long." Kurt said looking around and getting familiar with where everything was. Tabitha walked into the living room and Emily stayed in her seat.

Noah walked into the kitchen and looked at all the cooking utensils that were by the oven."Kurt are you cooking us dinner?" The small teen nodded his head as he cracked a few eggs on over a pan and started to scramble them.

The jock was about to say something until a loud noise buzzed from the other room and Noah left the room.

Emily leaned in her seat and watched her brother exit the room."Are you and my brother together?"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks at the girl's question. What made her think that he and Noah were dating?

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Kurt said not turning around as the sudden thought of him and Noah together made him blush.

"Because you're wearing his favorite jacket and he lets all his girlfriends wear it and no one else. He even let Quinn wear it when she lived here." Kurt froze and thought about what she said.

Every girl the jock had ever been with at school did wear his letterman jacket or jersey. This made the teen shift where he stood as he dumped the pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate and started to mix pancake batter with the milk.

"No were not dating. Were two guys and that's not right." Kurt frowned at what he was telling the girl. Even though she was young he didn't want to tell her about gay and all that.

"Well then I think my brother likes you a lot. He talks about you all the time and never stops." When she said that Kurt stopped and just looked at the wall.

Noah talked about him when he wasn't around and not in a bad way. His curiosity got the better of him as he had to know more."What does he say about me?"

He heard a giggle come from the little girl."He talks about how you look. He says you always dress so good that no one deserves to be standing around you. That the famous people on the TV don't even compare to you." Kurt blushed at what the girl was saying.

"I hear him talk about you to Quinn when she calls. He thinks I can't hear him, but I can." Kurt looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile.

Emily giggled again as she continued."He says that he." She stopped as Noah walked back into the room with a basket full of his clothes.

"What are you talking about squirt?" Noah said putting the basket on the counter and looked over at her. She tried to say something, but stopped. She jumped down from the stool and ran into the living room.

"What did she tell you?" Noah said giving Kurt a confused look. The younger teen shrugged his shoulders and giggled.

Noah walked over and looked over the sopranos shoulder." I like pancake batter. It's like eating a pancake that's not been cooked yet." He said as he grabbed onto Kurts wrist and pulled it up to his face.

Kurt had some batter on his fingers and just stared at Noah as he looked at his fingers. He stuck one in his mouth and pulled it out cleaning it of batter. He did this with the next finger and he smiled at the look on the younger boys face.

Kurt stood there his face stained red as he could control himself from blushing. Noah grinned and started to laugh at him and Kurt got angry.

"Get out why'll I'm cooking." Kurt said turning back around his face still red. Noah continued to laugh as he exited the room with the clothes basket.

Kurt walked into the living room with three plates of food. Tabitha and Emily were watching TV and Noah grumbled about doing his own laundry and folding it as well.

Tabitha smiled and set out dinner stands and Kurt set down the plates.

Kurt sat down by Noah and watched them eat and he took over where Noah left off on folding clothes.

He got good compliments from all three and Emily was the most excited about how the food taste." A boy can cook this good?" She said looking at Kurt who just smiled and nodded.

When they were all done Kurt decided he would do the dishes, but Tabitha insisted that she help.

"Well Kurt I've just one thing to say. You amaze me. I wish Noah acted a little like you." She said looking over her shoulder and Emily was asleep and leaning against Noahs shoulder.

"Thank you Mrs. Tabitha." Kurt said handing her a wet dish and she dried it off before putting it in the dish rack.

The two talked for awhile until Noah walked into the room."Are you ready to go Kurt?"

Kurt turned around and nodded.

"It's late Kurt. You are more then welcome to stay the night here with us." This blew both Kurt and Noah off by surprise. They looked at each other and Kurt spoke up first." Ugh my dad is probably worried about me."

The older woman waved her hand and held it out." Let me call him and talk to him." Kurt nodded and dialed his dad's number.

He handed the phone to her and she started talking when his dad answered. They talked for a good ten minutes and she handed him his phone back. The call ended.

"He said you are allowed to stay the night." Noah blushed and Kurt caught it and giggled." Thank you Mrs. Tabitha." The older woman smiled and shooed them away.

As they both walked back into the living room Noah went over and picked his sister up and carried her with them down the hall.

They split as Kurt went into the jocks room and Noah took his sister in her room.

When Noah walked back in he had a pillow and blanket in hand and dropped them on the ground.

"Ugh you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." The older teen said as he walked over and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He handed them to Kurt and turned around." Here you can wear these to sleep in. I know there not what your use to."

Kurt smiled and smiled off the shorts and slipped in the pajamas. He tied the strap so they would fit him."Thank you Noah."

Noah stripped down to his boxers and received a blush from the soprano.

Kurt crawled under the jocks covers in his bed and laid his head back on the pillow. Noah walked over and turned the lights off. He returned to his spot on the floor and lay down.

Both teens laid in silence in the dark. Kurt stared at the ceiling as he couldn't go to sleep right away.

"Kurt you asleep yet?" Said Noah who broke the silence and the soprano's concentration on the ceiling.

"No why?" Kurt asked turned his head to the side. He heard Noah move around on the flower and next to the bed. Even though he couldn't see him he knew he was on the floor by the bed.

"I just wanted to say um thanks." Kurt sat up and looked over where the voice came from looking confused."For what?"

He heard the older teen cough."For forgiving me." Kurt was thrown off by what the jock was saying and then realized he was right.

Hanging out with the older teen so much Kurt had slowly started to forgive him and thought of him more as a friend. He didn't think about what the boy had done to him anymore, but he thought of what he had been doing since they started seeing each other at the start of the summer.

"I know it must've been hard to forgive me, hell I don't know why you did. But I'm just happy that you did because I truly do treasure mine and your friendship we have now. I sort have thought of you as a friend since I started coming to you for tutoring and now at this moment I think of you as my best friend."

Kurt lay back down and smiled. He didn't believe the jock first about him wanting to change, but now he has seen a major difference in the boy. He was still badass Puck, but he was also Noah the person he got to know during the time they've spent during the summer.

"You're welcome Noah and I think of you as my best friend too. You right up there with Mercedes."He said with a giggle as the older teen chuckled.

"Goodnight Kurt." Was the last thing Noah said before ruffling could be heard and the older teen rolled over on his side.

Kurt smiled one more time before closing his eyes."Goodnight Noah."

The soprano thought about there conversation and then about the person Noah truly was.

"_I wish I could meet a boy just like Noah."_ Kurt thought as he tried to go to sleep_." Someone as nice and kind as him who treats me the same way he does." _Kurt realized that he was thinkingabout the good quality's that Noah possessed and then that he didn't want someone like Noah, he wanted Noah.

He hoped that he didn't want Noah, because he couldn't deal with another Finn.

Kurt rolled over and stared at the jocks bedroom window." Even if he was like that I still couldn't be with him. He would only hurt me and break my heart like he has done to countless women." Kurt whispered to himself.

Kurt closed his eyes one more time and finally drifted to sleep. Praying as he fell asleep that he was wrong about his feelings for the jock.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Drunken Words Are A Sober Mans Thought

**I want to apologies that this chapter might be shitty. I tried to hurry at the end when I realized that it was getting way to long, 7,106 words, for one chapter. **

**Sorry that it took so long, but my two favorite PuckxKurt fanfic writers on here, IceQueenRia and The-Jellybaby-Bandit, have updated there stories about these two and I had to read them. I love there work and I would die if ether one reviewed or showed me that they at least read this story. I would really just drop dead. I love there work so much and look up to them when I write this story.**

**I told you all about my PuckxKurtxSam story well I decided that I won't start it until this one and my SamxKurt, Or Surt like I call them, story is done. My SamxKurt story which is called "Actually Your" will be posted on here before I update this story again so look for that one if you loved this story the other one will be just as good.**

**Please forgive me on my attempt at putting a sex scene in this story and it's real hard for me to describe kissing let alone write about it.**

**Please Read and Review, Story Alert or Author Alert.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt didn't know how he got to where he was now.

All he did was go pick up Noah when he called and said he needed him to come get him. The older jock was staying with him so Kurt brought him back to his house.

But now Kurt was questioning if that was a good idea as he was now underneath the older jock whom was hovering above him holding the younger boys wrist back.

The jock positioned him self so that Kurts legs were in a position easy to wrap around his body. Kurt could swear he could feel the jocks erection pushing against his boxers and the younger teen's pajamas at his entrance, but that's not the only thing that made this night so weird.

What made it weird was what Noah said and did to him.

"Kurt I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." Was what he said as he didn't give the younger boy a chance to say anything before he slammed his lips against Kurts and started kissing him.

The kiss was the sopranos first drunk and even though it a was a drunk kiss it still made Kurt go numb, but doing it with his local bully was never what Kurt expected.

Noah confused the younger teen. He had told him about changing many times and he wonder just what he was changing. The way he acted or who he was.

Kurt closed his eyes and thought about the day and how different Noah was asking.

_Earlier That Day_

Kurt shifted in his spot on the couch in the living room. His father and Carole sat across from them on the extra couch that the Hudson's brought from there old house.

Looking up at the adults whispering something to each other and not losing eye contact with the teen; Kurt thought about the reasons they called him in the living room.

His father only called him into the room when he was in trouble or had a lecture about something.

Did they know about him eating the last slice of carrot cake? The teen wouldn't be caught dead seen eating the cake since it had so many calories, but it was so good and Carole blamed his father for it, but his father would've have eaten it sooner or later.

"Kurt." Said the older man as he stopped his conversation with the older woman and turned to look at his son.

Kurt jumped up and squeaked at his name being said and stared at his father.

"We need to have a discussion on responsibility and trust." Kurt raised an eyebrow to where this conversation was going.

He always went grocery shopping and cleaned around the house until Carole moved in and she told the teen that she would do it. He had never done anything to lose his fathers trust. He always came home on time.

"I think we both agree when I say this." Kurt looked over to Carole who smiled and that gave the boy reassurance that he wasn't in trouble.

"We are going out of town for tonight and tomorrow to go visit Carole's sister and we don't want to drag you along with us so we decided that we believe you are responsible enough to stay home alone."

A shocked looked covered the boys face as he stared at the two across the room. His father has never left him alone over night before. He had tried so many times to convenience his dad to let him stay home alone, but he was always told his was too young.

Taking everything that was said Kurt tried to sound mature, but he couldn't control himself as he practically screamed his reply. The happiness was clear in the teen's voice."Really?"

They both smiled and shook there head. Kurt couldn't control himself and jumped up and ran over to hug them both.

The teen mumbled something about a lot of planning and ran out of the room, but stopped when his father called his name.

Kurt turned around his smile still on his face." But I still don't think you need to be by yourself." Burt added as Carole shook her head and sighed. She tried to help Kurt out as much as possible since this was new to everyone and she wanted to make it easy.

"Wait you say I'm responsible to stay home alone, but you don't want me to be alone?" Kurt said walking over to the back of the couch and gave his father a confused look.

"All I'm saying is that you should invite a friend to stay the night with you." Kurt looked away. All his friends were ether out of the state or had plans. He couldn't really invite anyone, but Noah.

His face turned red at the thought of the two teens, alone and in his house.

Kurt looked away from his father and Carole. Noah wouldn't want to stay with him. He would rather be with his friends out partying and stuff.

"But dad all my friends have plans. They wouldn't want to ditch there plans for me." Kurt said hoping his dad would feel sorry for him and let him stay alone.

"Kurt I don't want you to be here alone. Find someone who can stay with you or were taking you with us." Kurt huffed and turned around storming out of the room. He didn't like it when his dad changed things when they had already come to an agreement.

He heard them start talking, but was already walking down his stairs to his room and lost track of there conversation.

Falling down on his bed he turned his head and faced his wall. He didn't want to go with them and ruin there time together, but he had no one to stay with him.

He slid through his contacts on his phone like one of them will text or call saying they wanted to stay the night with him. Like that would happen.

Today was the first day of July and to his knowledge, and face book, him and Noah were the only ones in Glee who was still in Lima. Everyone else was out visiting family or on vacation.

Kurt rolled over and stared at his ceiling. He could hear footsteps above him going up the stairs.

The teen laid in his bed listening to ruffling noise above him. Drawers being opened and closed and doors being opened and closing. They were already packing and Kurt still had no idea how he was going to get out of this predicament.

Kurt lifted his head up when he heard a faint noise of a motor about to go out and looked at his clock. It was eleven o clock in the morning. Noah couldn't be here it was Monday and he had summer school.

Kurt listened as the noise stopped and sat up in his bed waiting for something to happen.

A few seconds later he heard a knock on his front door and he got up from his bed and slowly made his way up the stairs. Walking down the hall to the front door his father called his name.

"I got it dad." Kurt said turning the doorknob and being surprised when he seen the face of the only other teen he had spent every day of the summer with smiling at him.

"What up princess?" Noah said putting his hands in his jean pockets. Lately Kurt was getting tired of the jock calling him dude. So going through a list of nicknames princess was about the only thing Kurt didn't complain about since he got tired of complaining.

Kurt smiled back when he noticed that the older teen was wearing his glasses. After Kurt said that jock was cute with them on he always wore them around him.

The soprano huffed at the nickname." What are you doing here? Don't you have summer school?" He said stepping aside to let the older teen in.

"Not this week since it's the fourth of July week. There letting us have the week off." Noah said walking in and toeing his shoes off at the door."I was coming over to see if you wanted to do something."

Kurt closed the door and pushed the jocks shoes to the pile of other shoes at the backdoor."What did you have in mind?" Kurt said fixing his bangs. He already knew what the older teen wanted to probably do.

Work out, watch TV, or ride around. Kurt didn't complain since the other teen wore nothing but shorts when he was working out, they watched all the action movies where the guys walk around half naked and the soprano could get some fresh air when they rode around town.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go to the mall. I'm sure you haven't been shopping since the summer started since you've had to spend all your time tutoring me." Kurt was shocked at the teen's suggestion.

Noah didn't look like the type to go shopping and do anything related to it. He looked like the type to just go get a pair of jeans in his size, buy them and leave.

"You know shopping with me means no complaining." The jock shook his head."You have to compliment me on every outfit. No lying or groaning." Noah paused and shook his head again." And you have to at least pick out you an outfit and buy it for you."

"Why?" Noah said turning around to face the younger teen." Because Mercedes is my shopping partner and since she isn't here you have to be. She always let me buy her outfits and well I kind of don't want to break a ritual that we do."

Noah shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses."Sure if you want to."

Both teens looked up to the stairs as footsteps could be heard making there way down the steps."Hello there Noah." Burt said coming to the last step and looking over the jock and his glasses."Sorry there, but your glasses aren't you."

Kurt seen the teen blush and take his glasses off. The soprano rolled his eyes and chuckled."Dad I'm going out for a little bit with Noah." Kurt said taking the jock by the wrist and pulling him towards his basement before his father could say anything else to embarrass the poor teen.

Walking down the steps Kurt walked over to his closet and went through it picking out an outfit. He heard his mattress springs squeak as the weight of the jock forced it down to fast. Picking out his outfit Kurt closed his closet doors behind him.

Changing in his closet was a new for the teen as Noah wouldn't leave the room for him to change and he was too lazy to walk to his bathroom. His closet was big enough for him to change in and it made it easy if he didn't like what he was wearing.

Stripping off the clothes he was wearing and putting a black and grey stripped long sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny jeans he walked back out with the previous clothes he had on, but froze when he seen the other teen going through a photo album Kurt hid under his bed.

"Who's this woman in these pictures?" Noah asked not looking up as he continued to flip the pages." She's beautiful."

Kurt dropped his clothes down by the foot of the stairs and walked slowly over to the bed. The soprano stood at the end of the bed and wanted to snatch up the book and tell the older teen to leave and never come back. He didn't like people going through his things and this album was special to him.

Kurt looked down at the page the jock was on and started to tear up. The picture was of him and his mother when he was younger and it was the last picture they took together before she died.

Kurt remembered that day as if it was yesterday. He was about ten and wanted to go to the park and the only way he could go is if he took picture while he was there. His mother loved to take pictures as she always said that they were memories, but Kurt didn't like to take them.

The smaller teen was brought out of his thought by what the other teen said."What did you say?"

Noah looked up and met Kurt eyes and smiled." I said is she your mother?"

"What makes you think she is my mother?" Kurt said. No one had ever seen his mother not even Mercedes or anyone else.

"You look just like her. You could be her twin or something. So I figured she was your mother." Kurt looked away and heard the jock chuckle and continued to look through the book. Kurt smiled and looked back at him and blushed.

The soprano shook his head trying to make the blush go away, but couldn't as he looked down and seeing the pictures of his mother brought back what the jock said about her being beautiful and that he looked just like her.

"_That's a compliment towards me to. Isn't it?"_Kurt thought as he heard the jock close the book and set it on his bed.

"Ready to go yet princess." Noah said standing up and walking over to the younger teen. Kurt nodded and made his way up the stairs and to the front door; Noah right behind him.

Noah spotted suitcases at the foot of the stairs in the main hall of the Hummel house."Going somewhere Kurt?" He said as the younger teen turned his head and spotted the suitcases.

"My dad and Carole are going away for a few nights." Kurt said as he hurried his pace to the front door putting his shoes on in half a second. He knew that his dad would ask if he found anyone to stay with him.

"Kurt?" Was the voice of Burt as he walked down the stairs with another suitcase. Kurt froze halfway through the doorway and turned around.

"Yea dad, we're leaving now." The soprano said grabbing the jocks wrist and tugging on it.

"Did you find someone to stay with you yet?" Was what the older man said as he walked down the steps. Kurt turned his head putting on a smile hopping his father would nod off that he had found someone.

But that didn't work as Burt waited for an answer and Kurt sighed.

" Not yet dad all my friends are busy." "Kurt we had an agreement."

The father and son talked for a few minutes until Noah decided to speak up." Ugh. Is there something going on?"

Kurt faced the jock and explained everything to him and when he was done Noah felt hurt that he wouldn't ask him if he wanted to stay.

They both faced the older man as he cleared his throat." Kurt I am serious about this. You will stay here with someone or you will come with us."

The younger teen huffed and rolled his eyes." Dad I told you." Kurt stopped when he felt the jocks hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Hummel I'll stay with Kurt if you want." Kurt tensed his shoulders and Noah could feel it.

Burt looked from the expression on his son's face which was a mix of shock and worry.

"See Kurt you have one friend who isn't busy." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked back to the door.

" We're leaving now dad." Kurt said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door Noah right behind him.

"Noah wait." The older jock heard as Burt walked forwards." I'd like to talk to you for a second." Kurt stopped in the garden path and started making his way back up not trusting his dad.

"It's ok. I'll be fine go wait in my truck." Noah gave the teen a reassuring smile and Kurt hesitated for a second until he turned around and walked to the old pickup truck.

Noah closed the door and walked with Mr. Hummel into the living room. The older man sat down and motioned for the teen to do the same.

They sat in silence for a dew minutes until the older man got what he wanted to say together." Kurt tells me you two have become good friends?" Noah didn't think but acted and nodded his head.

"He also tells me that you're the same boy who bullied him everyday since you two were little." Noah flinched as what the man was saying is true. He didn't like to remember the old him, but the new person he was trying to become. He nodded so that the man could continue.

"I should kick you out of my house. I didn't like the idea of you being with my son even if it was for him to tutor you, but he insisted that he needed to do this for school." Noah sunk lower in the couch as he was reminded about how treated the soprano badly.

"Lately all he does is talk about you and what you two did that day. I've never seen him happier in his life then when he was with you." Noah gave a soft smile at hearing what the other teen said about him.

"Listen what I'm trying to say is Kurt is a strong boy. He's never cried about anything even when his mother died. He stayed strong and found ways to be happy. I sometimes think he doesn't even know how to cry." Mr. Hummel kept going on about his son and Noah couldn't help but be jealous.

When his dad left Noah cried for a while and that experience led to Puck being created. He became badass so that he could forget about his dad and the hardship his family went through.

"Don't worry Mr. Hummel I'm not trying to hurt your son and if anything I'm trying to be a friend to him. I've done some terrible things to Kurt and I see what kind of person he is and I'm sort of jealous of the person he is." Noah looked down at the tile on the floor.

"I believe you son. I know that he is safe around you I just you to look out for him because even though he acts tough he really isn't." Noah felt the love that Mr. Hummel felt for his son and wished he had something like that.

The horn from his truck blared through the whole house. It finally stopped and Burt laughed." Well looks like he is waiting. Remember what I said." Noah nodded and walked to the door and out of the house.

Sitting in his truck was a very unhappy Kurt Hummel with an angry look on his face. Noah got in and gave him a smile which didn't help the mood as it made the other teen even angrier." What did ya'll talk about?" Kurt asked not pleased with any answer the jock was going to give him.

Noah chuckled." He told me no parties. He said you were the type to throw them." Kurt blushed and turned his head and looked out the window.

The drive to the mall was fast and silent as nether teens didn't have anything to say.

Parking his truck and unbuckling his seatbelt Noah looked up to see Kurt already closing his door.

Noah got out and caught of a glimpse of the soprano's face which was priceless. It was like a little kid who just got the toy they have always wanted and it put a smile on the jocks face.

Walking through the door changed the younger teen as he jumped up and down and hurried off to the nearest clothes store.

Noah had to jog to keep up as when he went into one store the teen was trying on clothes, paying and giving the jock his bags and running to the next.

Finally the older teen caught up in a store with a weird French name and walked in. He set the bags down on the ground and took a seat. He felt like he did more running then he ever had done in football.

He looked up to see Kurt going through rack and hangers looking through shirts and skinny pants. The younger teen turned his head and smirked.

He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time." Twenty minutes. Your faster then I expected, but Mercedes still kept up more then you when we first started shopping together."

The jock chuckled at the thought of Mercedes catching up to the fast boy.

Kurt threw a few pairs of pants over his shoulder and grabbed some shirts and jackets and walked to a changing room door.

After a few minutes of hearing the other teen fumble inside the changing room and mumbling he finally walked out wearing the tightest black skinny jeans the jock had ever seen, with a grey long sleeve shirt with blue hearts all over, a sleeveless black vest and a conductor's hat.

"So." The soprano said turning around showing every inch of him." What do you think?"

Noah watched as the teen turned and stopped. He didn't know what to say because he didn't know fashion."Ugh." Was all he could say as he thought about it.

"I told you no complaining." Kurt said putting his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes." I'm not complaining its just." The jock said getting up and walking over to the soprano. He pushed him back into the changing room and closed it behind them.

He picked up a few different shirts and jackets and held them on one arm and started to take the younger teens off."Noah what are you." The smaller teen said as his moth was covered by his shirt that was being forced off him."Try this and this." Noah said handing him several shirts and waiting for him to try them on.

Kurt blushed as he stood half naked in a small space with Noah Puckerman. He looked down at the floor." Turn around." The smaller teen said picking out a shirt. Noah rolled his eyes and turned around; getting a picture of the boy's chest and smiling." _He needs a tan." _

Kurt stuck his arms in the sleeves of a white shirt with a zipper design on the front and pulled it over his head."Ok." Kurt said and Noah turned around. The jock smiled." It needs this." Noah said bending over and picking up the conductor's hat and putting it over the younger boys head.

He looked over the boy and chuckled." Now it's perfect." He said as Kurt turned around and looked himself in the mirror. He was impressed that the jock knew something about fashion.

Trying on the other clothes in the small space with the older teen Kurt couldn't help but blush every time he took his clothes off and Noah couldn't help but watch and not say or do anything.

Noah wasn't complaining as he watched Kurt change. The sights made him just want to pin him up against the wall and kiss him. Noah had been blowing it off since the day at the pool and he didn't know why. He wanted to do it and nothing was stopping him, but he wanted it to be really special and he wanted the other teen to know it was coming.

He told Quinn this every time she called and all she could say was that he must really love Kurt if he didn't to do what the jock had done to every other girl.

Noah was brought out of his thought as he felt something knock into him."Sorry." Was what Kurt said and Noah looked down at the sight that made his body heat up.

Kurt was bent over, shirtless and his ass was rubbing up against the jocks member. Noah twitched as so did his cock at the thought of grabbing the soprano's wrist and pinning him against the door and just doing him in the changing room. It would be a first as he usually did girls in the back of stores.

"Noah lets go." Kurt said as the jock was brought out of his fantasy and backed up in the door causing it to open.

Kurt walked over and started to pay for his clothes as Noah went and picked up the million bags that he had to carry." Put them down were not done here." Kurt said walking over and putting his new bags to the group." You said I could shop for you."

"Yea, but this has stuff for chicks." Noah said looking around and mostly seeing girl clothes."No it doesn't." Kurt said walking off and bringing back a few guy pants, button up shirts and some ties." They sell guy clothes too. Where do you think I found those shirts?"

Noah sighed and took the clothes from the smaller teen. Walking in the changing room Kurt sat down and waited for him to come back out.

Kurt sat for what felt like forever until he got up and walked over to the door." Noah are you alright?" He heard some mumbling and a few cuss words which made the soprano giggle. The door opened to a sad sight for the younger teen.

His pants were on right, but his shirt was buttoned wrong and his tight was in knots." This is hard and why do I have to try on this stuff?"

"Because it suits you very well." Kurt said slapping away the jocks hands and put the buttons in the right holes. He unknotted the tie and did it the right way." There you look very handsome." Kurt said with a blush on his face as tightened the tie and brushed against he older boy chin.

"You need to shave. You're kind of getting prickly." He said with a chuckle.

When he returned his arm he felt it stopped and he looked up to see Noah holding his wrist and his facial expression were serious."Noah?"

Kurt tried to pull his wrist away but the jock had a death grip on them."Noah what are you doing?" Kurt said as he freaked out when the older teen was only inches from his face."This."

Noah put his other hand on the smaller boys shoulder and leaned down to press his lips to the soft ones of the sopranos.

Kurt went wide eyed at his first kiss. He still tried to pull away, but slowly felt his body go numb when he stopped trying to pull away and took in the jocks kiss and returned it with his own.

Noah wrapped both his arms around the younger boy's waist as he felt him slowly dropping down to the ground.

When the jock pulled away he felt Kurt breathing start up and it got heavy. His own breathing was a little heavy, but he controlled it and looked at the teens face.

Kurt couldn't control his face color anymore as it turned red and he looked up at the jock who looked just as confused as he did."Why?" Was all Kurt could get out." My first kiss and it was with you. You're not even like that so why?"

Noah shook his head." I don't know." Noah knew why, but couldn't bring himself to tell the other teen.

Kurt didn't want to argue as he didn't know pretty much anything right now about what happened. All he could think of was that Noah kissed him and he liked it. He liked it a lot and wanted to keep doing it, but it was Noah the one person he swore to everything that was holy he would never do anything with even if he was hot.

They broke apart and looked away from each other.

Noah gather his thoughts and got ready to talk about what happened until he seen Kurt grabbing his bags." I'll pay for your clothes and we can leave. I'm ready to go home." Was all the soprano said walking off to the register.

Noah cursed under his breath and walked into the changing room to grab his clothes.

Walking behind was all the jock could do to keep up. When ever he tried to walk beside the younger teen would speed up. What he done was wrong and he knew it, but he just had to and he had the answer he has wanted almost all summer.

He wanted to do it again and again until he couldn't do it any longer. He really did have feelings for the younger teen like Quinn said. He loved Kurt and he had a feeling the way the smaller kissed him back so did he.

The trip back to the Hummel's was quite and awkward as both teen didn't say anything or even looked at each other.

Pulling up to the Hummel house Noah turned the truck off. They sat in silence until Kurt reached for the door handle and Noah grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Kurt wait." The smaller teen tensed at the touch and didn't turn his head to face the jock." I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going home to get some things ok?"

"You don't have to stay. You can stay home or go do something else I'll be alright." Kurt said trying to pull his hand away, but the older teen had a grip on it." I promised your dad I would stay and I meant it. I want to stay with you."

Kurt didn't turn his head, but his face was bright red through the confusion that was going through his head_."Noah kissed me and wants to stay with me, but he said he didn't know why he kissed me."_

"Ok." Kurt said as the other teen let go and the soprano exit the vehicle. Kurt grabbed his bags and walked by the drive window where Noah stuck his head out. "I promise I'll be back." Noah said pulling out and heading in the direction of his house.

Kurt walked up his garden path and opened the door. Letting the bags drop he walked down to his room and stood in the middle of the room and stared at everything.

Looking over everything he walked into his bathroom and turned the bathtub on. Taking showers made him forget things he didn't want to think about and today's event was one he needed to forget about and worry later.

Stripping down Kurt couldn't wait for the tub to fill and got in and watched as it filled up.

Laying back the soprano couldn't help but lick his lips as he could still feel the jocks on his own. The taste of the older teen was still fresh as if they just did it. Everything made his head hurt as he didn't know how to take it all.

Noah was definitely not gay or even close. Maybe he was drunk or something. He was out of his sight for a whole twenty minutes when they were in the mall, but he would have tasted alcohol on him.

This changed things for the younger teen as his whole world spun around. Noah was two people to him and yet they were the same thing. Noah was this sweat nice person who cared for him and Puck was this asshole who was not scared of anything and yet they were the same person.

This whole summer Noah was as nice as he could still be, but he was still a pervert like Puck. Maybe hanging around the jock all the time was corrupting him. Was it his fault that the older teen kissed him? Was Gay contagious or something.

Shaking his head in the tub caused water to go everywhere. Gay couldn't be contagious cause if it was then Finn would have it too since they spent every day together since they lived with each other.

Kurt felt the hot water turn cold and sat up. His phone went off and he reached over the side and dug it out of his pants pocket, getting his floor wet in the process.

He read the caller id and blushed at who it was. He never changed Noahs name from idiot. He answered the phone but kept it from his ear so it wouldn't get wet." Hello?"

"Hey Kurt. Ugh can I go hang out with some of the football player for awhile. They are all getting together and they invited me." Kurt looked at the phone and then shook his head.

"You don't have to ask for my permission. You can do what you want." "I know, but I don't want you to think I ditched you and I'll come straight over when I'm done."

Kurt rolled his eyes."Ok." "See you later princess." Kurt hung up the phone and held it in his hand as he got up and wrapped a towel around him. Drying himself off in the bathroom he treaded through his room and slipped on his pajamas.

It almost dark and the teen felt tired like he did any other day when he went shopping.

He walked up to his bed and collapsed on it. Letting his phone slip out of his hand by his head he stared at it expecting a phone call.

He yawned and rolled over and closed his eyes. He started to fall asleep, but tried to fight it and with no strength he fell asleep.

Noah set his phone down on his bed as he walked over his room and picked up several clothes. He stuffed them in a bag and nodded his head. Mike had called him the minute he got home and told him about the football players partying at the football field.

He wanted to go, but he was staying with Kurt so he had to call and ask. He was pretty shocked that the soprano didn't act cold or get mad, but he was sure that the boy wanted to be alone after there little kiss at the mall.

Noah knew what he did was bad, but he wasn't sorry he did it. Kissing him helped him realize that he wanted Kurt and nothing else.

Grabbing his jacket Noah walked out of his room and out of his house. His mother was away with Emily so he didn't have to worry about being home tonight.

The drive to the school was shorter then he expected as the jock was in a hurry to get it over with and get back to Kurt.

Pulling up he spotted the rest if the football players vehicles and hoped out of his. Walking up to the football field he was met by Mike, Matt and a few others from the team."About time you could make it." Mike said patting Noah on the shoulder.

"Yea well I can't stay long." "Got a date?" Another football player said and they all laughed. Noah was the only not laughing as he didn't find it funny anymore.

Walking over to where the rest of the team was he noticed that Azimio and Karofsky wasn't around. Mike explained that they got sent to jail for vandalism and Noah was glad it wasn't him.

Mike handed him a beer and a few more later he felt like everyone else around him, drunk. They all talked about what they had done for the summer, but Noah was the only one who didn't say what he did.

He wasn't ashamed of being around Kurt. He just didn't want to get into any fights if they made a comment about it and as drunk as he was now he would be fighting anyone.

After every cooler was empty and everyone was bored it was already late and one by one they all started to leave."Dude Puck you can't drive home." Matt said as he helped the drunken jock over to his truck

"But urm not go home." He said slurring every word." Yea that's right you got a date." Matt said opening the door to the truck and the jock fell in." Do you need help?" Noah shook his head in the seat and Matt shrugged and walked away.

Pulling out his phone Noah dialed Kurt's number messing up every time until he got it right.

"I need you to come get me." He heard yawning and mumbling on the other end."Where are you?"

"At the school." " Are you drunk?" Noah giggled and rolled over." Maybe." He said with a grin.

He heard more mumbling and a 'fine stay there' before the line went dead.

Noah grabbed his things and stumbled out of the truck. He slammed the door with so much force that the window slid down.

Walking around the parking lot the jock seen headlights and froze. The black Navigator pulled up beside him and he opened the doors and climbed in.

Kurt stared at the drunk teen and rolled his eyes.

He pulled off and drove back to his house. Noah played with the a/c controls and rolled the window up and down until Kurt locked them when it was down.

"You're real sexy right now Hummel." Noah said as he looked over at Kurt who blushed." Especially when you blush, it's so hot." Kurt swerved causing the drunk teen to sway and let his head out the window.

Kurt pulled up in his driveway and walked over to help a stumbling drunk Noah up his walkway and into his house which was the hardest thing he had ever done. He constantly would fall down or walk backwards.

Getting him inside got easy when the jock seen the door and walked faster then the soprano.

Opening the door Kurt watched as Noah vanished inside and into the living room.

The sober teen rolled his eyes and locked the door. He walked into the living room to see Noah face first in the couch cushion and snoring loudly.

Kurt giggled and pulled out his dad couch blanket he kept at the couch in case someone was to sleep there.

Noah rolled over and slid his shirt off. Kurt help take his shoes off which he was kicking at, but Kurt walked away when he heard the jocks pants zipper unzip and he escaped back to his room.

Walking down to his room he checked his clock and seen that it was after 12 and he was still tired.

Kurt walked up to his bed and fell back on it. He rolled over and stared at his ceiling and smiled when he could hear the jocks snores which helped the soprano fall back asleep.

In the middle of the night Kurt heard his bedroom door open and close but he was too tired to wake up until he felt the added weight on his bed and jumped up to see a Noah half naked crawling up to him.

Noah crawled between the boys legs and was so close to his face that Kurt could feel his breath." Noah what is it?" Kurt said and soon wishes he hadn't.

Noah smiled and spread his legs so Kurts would spread farther and crawl up his own. He grabbed the boy's wrist and held them behind his head. He positioned himself where his rock hard cock was rubbing against the soprano entrance and Kurt could feel it.

It happened so fast that Kurt couldn't react until it was too late.

"Kurt I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." Noah said half drunk and half sober. Kurt went wide eyed and before he could say anything Noah slammed his lips into the sopranos.

This kiss was different then the one they had in the mall. This one was drunk, but made Kurt go numb. As Kurt kissed him back the jock held both wrist in one hand and moved his free hand down the smaller teen's chest and stomach all the way to his crotch and started rubbing it.

Kurt moaned and he felt the jock smile. Breaking away the jock trailed down the boys neck kissing and biting at it leaving marks everywhere.

"Sto….Noah."Everything Kurt said sounded like a moan as the jock continued to kiss his neck.

Moving his hand from the outside Noah slid it under the waist band of the pajamas and Kurt flinched and tensed up.

"Noah."Kurt managed to let out normal. He didn't want this not from Noah in the condition he was in. He didn't even know if he wanted him as a boyfriend. He just wanted him to stop touching him.

"Yea babe." Noah said pulling up to face the teen. The look on his face broke his heart as he looked like he was about to cry.

"Please just stop." Kurt said as the older teen loosened his grip on the boy's wrists. He pulled his hand from the sopranos pajamas sat up." Kurt I'm sorry." Noah said as he went to rub the boy's cheek only to stop when the boy slammed his eyes shut and held them tightly.

Noah didn't know what to do expect stand up and walked backwards to the stairs and stumbled up them." I'm so sorry Kurt." The jock said as he walked up them and closed the door behind him.

Kurt pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the spot that Noah was at on his bed.

He was so confused right now that he didn't know what to do. Breathing was about all he could do as he tried to think of what was happening. Was he dreaming and when he woke up Noah would be hung over on his couch.

Kurt knew this was real as his neck tingled from the spot where Noah bites.

The smaller teen wanted to cry, but he couldn't find any reason to because what just happened with him and Noah. He liked it and didn't want it to stop, but it wasn't right.

Kurt fell over on his side and laid there until all the sadness he felt helped his fall back asleep.


	6. Hangover Memories

**Here is the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please Review and thank you to those who added this story to three Communities. I didn't know about it until my friend asked me about my story states and I checked and seen that about Community.**

**Also thanks to my Beta **NaruSasuFTW.

* * *

Kurt hated hangovers. When April Rhodes was in glee, in her short time, she introduced Kurt to alcohol. She said it would give him the courage he wanted and he could do anything.

Sure enough she was right, but the end result made him horrible. When he got his first hangover it made him sick to his stomach, he had massive headaches, and it left his mouth dry with a horrible taste in it.

Kurt swore he would never do it again, but when he joined the Cheerios he found that most of them drank and he started as well. He went from drinking something rough to something soft and the end result was all the same, hangovers from hell.

Now Kurt learned kissing someone who is drunk or has been drinking is the same as drinking.

Waking up was hard for Kurt as when he did his mouth tasted like beer and was dry. He was constantly opening his mouth and closing it trying to get it moist, but had no luck.

Looking up from his spot on the bed it was daylight and his phone was vibrating from the alarm on it. Looking at the time it was eight in the morning and Kurt couldn't help but feel exhausted.

He slept curled up with no covers on him. He was constantly waking up at all times of the night to the littlest noise. He would check what it was and fall back asleep.

Kurt yawned and stretched his body before getting up and walking in the bathroom. The soprano's eyes were irritated as he turned on the lights.

Walking over to the shower he turned it on and walked back to his mirror. Looking at his complexion in the mirror he wasn't surprised when he seen his hair in a mess. Checking his face something purple on his neck caught his eye and he pulled down the shirt.

Covering his neck and shoulder was little marks. It looked like something had repeatedly hit him with something the size of a marble. Thinking back Kurt remembered the scene that had happened last night.

Putting his hand over the area where the hickeys were he couldn't help but blush at the memory of Noah and what he had done and said lingered and echoed in his mind.

Looking away and towards the steaming shower he undressed, and turned the temperature down before entering.

Feeling the water hit him; his neck and shoulder area tingled where each hickey was and he couldn't help but feel some sort of pleasure as they felt like they were being placed there right now.

Washing over his body and hair he turned the shower off and stood in there letting the water run down in his body.

Everything that has happened the in the past twenty four hours was so confusing and hard to take in for the teen.

His day started off so normal and got confusing at the mall where Noah had kissed him for the first time. It wasn't the ideal first kiss he wanted, considering that Noah was his bully, but it was a kiss he would never forget and he enjoyed it so much.

Then it went from confusing to a mix of deterioration and pleasure. Bringing the intoxicated jock to his house was alright for him because as soon as they entered the house Noah was already on the couch and passed out.

But in the middle of the night Noah had found his way into Kurt's room, pinned him down, said that he _thinks _he might be falling in love with him and kissed him, again.

From what the jock had said last night he was just as confused as Kurt was.

Getting out of the shower Kurt shivered and covered his bare chest as a blast of cold air from his air-conditioner hit him in the face. He grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around his body and walked out into his room.

Sitting in front of his vanity mirror Kurt looked at himself before the hickeys on his neck and shoulder caught his attention. Rubbing his hand over them the feeling he felt when they were being placed on him returned.

Kurt took a deep breath before he started his morning routine of preparing himself for the world and decided that no matter how hot it was outside today was going to be a scarf day or at least a heavy jacket day.

Putting on a pair of his black skinny jeans and picking out a long sleeve shirt where it reached up a little over his neck Kurt walked back into his bathroom grabbing a bottle of Tylenol and filling up a glass he kept by his sink.

Noah would have a hangover and even though Kurt was confused about how he should act around him now the jock was still his friend and he would need him now.

Walking up the stairs and through his door Kurt was surprised to see the covers he set out for the older teen at the door. He looked on to see that it was leading from the couch to his bedroom door and he chuckled at the thought of the jock sleep walking.

Walking up to the couch and seeing the sight of the older teen Kurt blushed and looked away.

Noah was sprawled out of the couch with one arm behind his head and the other hanging over the side. He had nothing covering his body except his boxers and his pillow which was lying over his stomach.

Kurt smiled and walked around to the living room table and placed two Tylenol down on the table along with the glass of water.

Turning around to see the jock hadn't budged Kurt smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

Getting everything out to cook breakfast Kurt didn't know how hungry he was until his stomach growled when he turned the oven on. He didn't get to eat dinner last night since he went to get Noah and fell asleep when they got back.

Cracking an egg on the hot skillet Kurt thought about how he would go about dealing with Noah. There would be a great deal of awkwardness between the two if the older teen remembered anything from last, but if he was like Kurt when he was drunk, he wouldn't.

But if he did, Kurt wouldn't know how to deal with it. Lately he had grown to like the older teen's company, and it made him feel like he was around Mercedes.

The only difference was that when around Mercedes he acted like a diva and talked of nothing but fashion and when he was around Noah he could act like his normal self, gay and all, and the older teen would still put a smile on.

Scrambling the eggs, letting them sit and putting them on a plate Kurt started on pancakes and when he mixed and poured the batter on the skillet he heard a yawn come from the living room.

Kurt smiled as he waited for the next reaction he knew would come up soon.

A few seconds later Kurt heard the other teen choke and let out a loud groan which caused the younger teen to giggle. He was the same way when he discovered that he should take Tylenol when he had a hangover and every time he did take the small pill the reaction was the same.

Kurt flipped the pancakes and let them sit for a second before he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the form of his hung over friend standing in the kitchen doorway.

Noah yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and groaned which made Kurt giggle.

The jock walked in and sat at the counter. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night.

"Looks like you slept well." Kurt said sarcastically as he flipped the pancakes out on a plate and put some bread in the toaster.

"Haha, you're funny Kurt. I bet you slept better then me on that marshmallow you call a bed." Noah rubbed the back of his head as his throbbing headache started to die down slowly from the Tylenol.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he continued to cook for him and the jock. He was grateful that the older teen didn't remember anything, and he could probably put this all behind him.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as neither teen said anything and it bugged Noah. He didn't know how Kurt felt about him after what he did at the mall and the way the younger was acting when they got back from the mall, he was pretty sure that he didn't want to be around the jock.

But he sounded fine on the phone yesterday and he was acting normal right now. Maybe Noah was just worrying about something that was only in his head, but he had to ask.

"Kurt about yesterday at the mall." Noah didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologize about it, even though he wasn't sorry for doing it.

Kissing Kurt was the best thing that had happened to Noah all summer and was what he wanted since he started having confused feelings for him. Noah now knew what Quinn had meant when she said he should kiss him, and he would know how he felt about the soprano.

Noah ran it through his head and the only way he could describe how he felt about Kurt would be that he loved him. He loved everything about the little teen. He didn't know why he was always picking on him and treating him so bad, but if he could take it back, he would.

"It's ok I understand why you did it now." Kurt said looking down trying to hold back the tears that were welling up. He didn't know why he was about to cry, but he didn't want the jock to see him like this.

Noah snapped out of his thought as he heard what Kurt said."You do?" Noah said wondering if he might have said something last night when he was drunk. Everything was a blur to him and when he tried to think of what happened his headache would come back.

The older teen heard some faint sniffling and started to wonder what reason Kurt had thought of to why Noah kissed him.

"Look, I'm sorry you have to spend all this time with me."Kurt said turning around with a soft smile on his face. Smiling was the only thing Kurt ever did when he was hurt or sad.

When his mother died he stayed strong for a while until one night he cried. The next day he wondered why everyone around him was always smiling and realized that no one cried around him they all just smiled.

So to show he was strong as well he smiled to and growing up he adapted at hiding his emotions by smiling.

Noah looked confused as the younger teen went on." I shouldn't have agreed to tutor you. If I hadn't agreed you could probably have gotten some hot girl and you would be having the time of your life with her and all your friends instead of spending every moment of your summer with me."

Kurt turned his head finding it extremely hard to look at the jock who looked stunned. Kurt didn't know why he was feeling the way he was now, but every word he said to Noah felt like his heart was being stepped on.

It broke Noah's heart to hear Kurt say these things. Noah knew the truth of why he kissed the younger boy, but he just didn't feel like it was the right time to admit to him that he loved him.

"So what are you saying Kurt?" The younger teen looking up when he heard his name."That I kissed you because I was hormonal or something, and that since you're gay you're the closest thing to a girl I've been around all summer? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Everything Noah said made Kurt feel worse then he already did and knowing that if he said something it would make him feel _even_ worse. Looking down at his feet Kurt answered the jock by nodding.

"Well, for a smart person you sure are dumb." Kurt looked up to see Noah standing in front of him. "Kurt this whole summer I chose to be around you and I wanted to be around you. I have fun with you and you always make me smile." Kurt blushed at hearing the older teen.

"I don't know why I kissed you, but it wasn't because I wanted to sleep with a girl or whatever you said." Noah said wrapping his arms around the smaller teen and hugging him. He felt the soprano tense and slowly loosen up and Noah felt the teen hug him back.

He didn't like to lie to Kurt and wanted nothing more then tell him how he felt, but something was telling him that Kurt wouldn't accept his feelings and then Kurt would reject and ignore him.

"Promise me you won't go off thinking crazy things like that again? You get so worked up over something and blow it out of proportion."

Kurt knew that Noah was right. He did blow things out of proportion, but something about what the jock said was starting to bug him. No straight guy kissed another guy, but Noah had and Kurt knew for a fact that he wasn't gay.

The list of girls the jock had sex with was bigger and longer then his criminal record. Maybe Kurt was judging him again like he had when he first went to his house.

Maybe Noah was gay and if he was he would have to be bisexual. Kurt wanted to ask him, but he knew how mad the older teen got at almost anything. The older teen once got mad at his own phone and threw it against the wall when it locked up.

Kurt didn't want him to get mad at him for thinking he might be gay, but he had to know.

"Ok Noah I promise." was all Kurt could say as he smiled and laid his head against the older teen's chest. Kurt was going to ask Noah if he was gay when the time was right. Until then he was going to watch him and see what he does and determine when the time would be right.

Noah smiled and rubbed the younger teens back and realized it was unusually soft. He looked down to see that the soprano was wearing sweater.

"Kurt you know that it is like two-hundred degrees outside?" Noah said stepping back and grabbing the sweater sleeve to show what he was talking about.

Kurt had forgotten why he was wearing the sweater in the first place and his mind was overflowing with lies to tell the jock.

"Really? It was so cold this morning when I woke up." Kurt said chuckling and pulling his arm back and placing it behind his back. His first intention when the jock asked about his clothes was to rub his neck, but he fought the urge.

Noah raised an eyebrow and looked down at what he was wearing. He was only in his boxers and he was burning up. There was no way that Kurt could be cold. The jock pushed up the sopranos bangs and placed his hand over his forehead.

"Noah, I'm not sick, it was just cold and this was what I thought about wearing." Kurt said pushing away the jocks hand and fixing his bangs. He turned around to see that the toast had popped out.

He put them on the older teen's plate and handed it to him."Here is breakfast." Kurt said picking up his plate and walking over to the kitchen table Noah right behind him.

Breakfast was quiet with a few compliments from Noah. Kurt had managed to do laundry and threw in Noah's clothes from last night. He lent him some of Finn's clothes to wear for the day.

Finn wouldn't care or know that Noah wore his clothes, so Kurt didn't think twice about lending them out.

They spent the whole day together watching TV and movies. Noah took Kurt out to Breadsticks to eat that night and after dinner they rode around town until it had gotten real late.

Noah pulled up in the Hummel driveway and the only light on was the outside porch. Kurt's dad and Carole weren't expected to come home until tomorrow.

"Thanks for dinner Noah." Kurt said breaking the silence that had set upon them since they pulled up.

Noah turned his head and faced the soprano."When I stay for dinner you always cook so I figured I pay you back."

Kurt blushed and reached for the door handle." I'll see you later Noah." Kurt said opening the door and when he got out he heard his name and faced the jock.

"Yea, but I won't be able to hangout tomorrow. My mom has to go out of town and I have to babysit my sister. She's sick so I can't bring her over and you probably don't want to come over and get sick too."

"Ok, Noah. Tell your sister I hope she gets better." Kurt was a little bummed out that he wouldn't be able to see Noah tomorrow, but he was a brother and he had duties. Kurt wished that he and Finn could be like that, but something's just take time.

"I will and I'll try to come over when my mom gets home." Noah said cranking his truck up and giving the soprano a smile.

Kurt closed the door and watched the noisy truck back up and drive down the road.

Walking up his steps and unlocking his door he heard his phone go off. Hoping, but at the same time not hoping, it would be Noah; he was disappointed and happy when it wasn't.

It was from Mercedes and he was glad she could finally get service and text him. She texted him saying that she wanted to talk to him, but couldn't tonight. She would call tomorrow and she wanted to know everything since there last talk.

Kurt smiled and everything he would tell her rushed through his head. About spending almost every second with Noah, there kiss they shared at the mall which he liked for a first kiss and his thoughts about why Noah had done it.

He got excited about his conversation he would have with his best friend tomorrow. He wanted to tell her everything knowing she would have something to say that would help him.

Sleep was impossible for him and the only thing that helped his fall asleep was the text he received from Noah which said '_Goodnight Princess'._

His text was only two words, but those two words put a smile on Kurt's face as he drifted to sleep.


	7. The Mercedes Jones Show

**Author Note**

**Sorry this too so long to update. You know with Thanksgiving ending a few weeks ago and family being down and Christmas around the corner I had to prepare and just couldn't focus on this story at the moment. I do like how this story is going and all the review and popularity it got. **

**If a lot of you who follow me and my other story "Actually You're" seen that it has been removed it's because I wasn't really that interested in it anymore. I've fallen out of my SamxKurt fangirly-ness for them. I am now a Puckurt and Faberry lover all the way. I might put it back up once I go over my plot and re do the chapters.**

* * *

Kurt woke bright any early the next morning awaiting his friends call.

He has waited for awhile to talk to Mercedes and now that he was, the wait was killing him.

To keep him from going crazy he cleaned his whole house-even thought it was spotless. He did the dishes and laundry. When he finished everything he could think of to keep himself busy he was exhausted.

Looking at the clock in his kitchen he was mad that he had been doing chores for what felt like all day and it was only lunch.

Kurt heard his phone beeping and realized he had a voicemail. Had he missed Mercedes call?

Walking over to his phone he realized that it was his dad and he checked the voicemail. He sighed when it wasn't anything important and his dad had called just to say that they won't be home until tomorrow.

Setting the phone down Kurt looked around to see if there was anything else for him to do and then he realized that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

Looking at the sweater Kurt couldn't help but wonder why he was wearing it until he rubbed his neck and remembered the hickeys that decorated his neck and shoulder.

Kurt walked back to his bedroom and stripped his clothes. Walking by his mirror he noticed all the hickeys he had on him were darker than they were before.

It would be awhile before they all went away and he would make sure Noah would never see them. If he did then he would put together how they got there and who put them there.

Kurt didn't know if he would be able to take how the older teen would react.

Walking into his bathroom Kurt got a closer look at himself in the mirror and was horrified that he let himself go this bad. Even though he didn't plan on leaving today he still wanted to look good for whoever showed up even if he knew that the only person to show up was going to be Noah.

Turning his shower on Kurt waited for it to warm up before getting in. He let the water hit him before he scrubbed himself down and washed his hair.

Sticking his hand out of the shower Kurt grabbed his comb and started to comb over the hickeys. He Googled how to get rid of hickeys this morning in his free time and he found the fastest way to remove them was to massage them with a comb or brush.

They wouldn't go away fast or instantaneously but they would go away a lot sooner.

Kurt heard Lady Gaga's "Monster" start playing and he looked over at his radio to see it was turned off.

As the music started playing louder, he realized it was his phone. Kurt jumped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him before running out of the bathroom.

Jumping on his bed he grabbed his phone. "Hello," he answered, hearing laughing on the other end.

"Kurt, baby, it's so good to hear from you," Mercedes replied, as her excitement matched his own.

"Oh, Mercedes, it has been too long. I miss you so much and wish you were here right now," Kurt said, sitting up and fixing the towel he had hurriedly wrapped around him. He knew he would be in for a long conversation, but he needed some guidance from his best friend.

"What happened boo? Did something bad happen? Was it Puck?" she accused, anger in her voice.

"Nothing bad happened," Kurt said, which was half true. He didn't consider what had happened between them to be bad." And yes it did involve _Noah_."

"So, wait, when did it become_ Noah?" _

Kurt sighed as he looked down at his bed sheets as he wished he didn't have to explain everything even though he knew he had to.

Starting back at the beginning and telling her things she already knew Kurt told her everything. From them hanging out, to the first time the soprano went and stayed at the jocks house.

When he started to get close to telling her what had happened the past few days about Noah kissing him and the drunken episode he got nervous and tried to say it real fast where she wouldn't hear him.

"Wait Kurt slow down. Say that last part again." She said and Kurt was afraid of this.

"Ugh he took me to eat at breadstix last night?"

"No before that." Mercedes getting close to the answer she wanted.

"He got drunk and stayed the night with me?"

"During that same day."

Kurt hesitated and wanted to hang the phone up." He kissed me."

It was silent on the other end; Kurt half wondered if by some miracle that the phone had died or turned off.

He got no such luck as he could hear a gasp on the phone." Puck? Our Puck kissed you? Puckzilla, Puckasaurus, Puck el Grande?" The girl went on until Kurt cleared his throat.

"Yes the very same and trust me I feel the same way you do now." Kurt said as he friend tried to find the right words to use.

"And he said he loved you?"

"No he said he thinks he _might_ love me, there's a difference." Kurt corrected.

Mercedes huffed at the correction. "Well ether way it sounds like he loves you. He doesn't remember telling you that?"

"Correct. All he remembers is me coming to get him and that's it. Everything else is blank to him and I would like to keep it that way." Kurt said with attitude.

Mercedes has been the soprano's friend for awhile now and she knew almost everything about him." You're lying."

"No I'm not. What would I be lying about, Mercedes?"

"Yes, you are. You go all diva when you're lying about something and it is obvious in your voice. I think you're lying about not wanting him to know about what he did."

Kurt snorted at her assumption, but when he felt his neck tingle a bit he realized that she might be right. He did want Noah to know about it.

"Well, thank you so much Oprah Winfrey. Today's show was just so helpful to my situation." Kurt said as he broke out into a giggle and soon enough him and Mercedes were both laughing.

After calming down Kurt sighed." I miss you Mercedes and I wish you were here right now. "

"I wish I was there to Kurt, but I'll be home in a few weeks, and we will spend the rest of the summer together."

Kurt smiled at the promise she made, and he couldn't wait for her to get here now.

They talked on the phone for the next few hours as she told him everything she has been doing with her family. The soprano had to put his phone on the charger several times as their conversation went on and on until it was dark outside.

Saying their goodbyes the phone conversation was over and Kurt was now facing the decision he needed to confront. Should he tell Noah about what he had done and said to him the other night?

Kurt shook his head as he knew he should tell him, but fear of how he would react stopped him.

When Kurt had settled down from all that happened today and the very long conversation he had with his best friend he realized that he had put clothes on and that it was already nine o clock.

He hadn't heard from Noah all day, and figured he wouldn't for the rest of the night. His mother must not have been home; and since his sister was sick the jock must be busy taking care of her.

Sighing Kurt turned his TV on and flipping through until he came to Sex and The City 2. This was his all time favorite movie, it never got old to him. Every time he watched it, it was like the first time.

Making himself comfortable on the couch in the living room Kurt set his cell phone on the table beside him and started watching the movie.

Kurt was halfway through the movie when his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything all day, what with all the cleaning and talking on the phone. Walking into the kitchen he noticed the oven clock read 10:28. If Noah was going to call or come over he would have by now.

Fixing himself a snack Kurt walked back into the living room and began watching his movie again.

When the end credits were rolling Kurt was already asleep on the couch and nothing could wake him.

He groaned when he heard a beating noise, and rolled over.

The beating continued until it got louder and louder and Kurt lazily held his head up. Looking over at the clock on the wall it read midnight and Kurt was pissed that someone would be here this late.

Sitting up on the couch and stretching the soprano groaned as his bones made cracking noises.

Walking out into the hall and finding the beating coming from the front door he slowly walked towards it as he didn't know who it would be at this time of night.

He stopped in front of the door and turned the lock. The beating stopped when the person heard the clicking of the lock.

Kurt put his hand on the door handle and opened it.

Standing outside his door sweating and breathing heavy in a white muscle, shorts (that looked like they were pants) and flip flops was Noah.

"Noah why are you breathing so heavy?" Was all Kurt could say as he let the boy come in and closed the door behind him.

"My truck broke down by the store a few blocks away and my phone died so I walked here until I got to Mr. Neel's house and his dog started to chase me." He said and every other word he took a deep breath and let it out.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as the thought of the big bad Puck was running away from a small dog.

"Well what are you doing here? It's late Noah." Kurt said leading him into the living room where Gilmore girls had came on.

Noah sat down on the couch and patted his chest a few times and got his breathing under control.

"I want to talk to you about something." Noah said with doubt in his voice. He sounded like he didn't want to say what he just said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly want to talk about this late at night? "Talk about what, Noah?"

Noah turned and faced Kurt, not looking at him but towards the TV. He had a blush on his face and it made Kurt curiosity grow.

"I want to talk about the other day and what happened between us."

Kurt's heart stopped and his sudden fear came to the surface. Did Noah remember what happened the other night?

* * *

**I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a end soon, but thanks to all of the reviews for it I've thought of a sequel for it so be looking out for it. I'll put up the name for the sequel at the last chapter of this story.**


	8. Sue Lately

**Well Here is the new chapter of the year. I'm really happy where I've gone witht his story and also sad to say that this will be over in two chapters. I planned to give it Ten chapters and then I have a Sequel ready, but wont post it till awhile after I'm done with this one.**

**Italics = Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

"Noah get up already."A small voice said as the bedroom door closed and small footsteps could be heard walking over to the bed. "I'm hungry and there's no milk left for cereal." She said in vain as her brother didn't budge from his position on the bed." So you need to get up and cook me breakfast." His little sister said in between coughs as she pated down on jocks back.

Waking up to a sick kid coughing and trying to wake you up was not how Noah wanted to get up. But it was better than waking up with a hangover and he would take sick kid over hangover any day, but right now he didn't have any motivation to budge.

A groan could be heard as the jock buried his face deeper into his pillow. It was way too early for him to even be thinking about getting up. He shrugged her hand off as she placed it on his back and he rolled over facing the opposite direction from her.

Emily huffed and crossed her arms." Fine then I'll just call Kurt and get him to come over. He'll cook me breakfast since _he _loves me."She said as he spotted her brothers phone lying on the small table beside the alarm clock that was blinking 8:54 a.m.

Emily was never to touch her brother's phone for no reason what so ever. When he first got it he showed it to her and told her, only once, that she was not to touch it no matter what sound it made.

Picking up the small red phone she started to click buttons going through his contacts. She didn't know Kurt's number, but she knew how to go to the contacts in her mother's phone to call Noah.

Each button she pressed made a sound and when she scrolled through the contacts it made another sound when it highlights a name." You have so many people in your phone." She said as she made it to the K when the phone was snatched from her hands.

"Fine I'm getting up." He said sitting up and stretching. He rubbed the back of his head as he let out a big yawn." Just go sit on the couch or something while I make you scrambled eggs." He said reaching over the side and picking up a shirt.

"Ok." She said with a big smile as she skipped out of the bedroom and into the living room. A few moments later Hannah Montana could be heard playing and all Noah could sigh as he knew he would be listening to that for the rest of the day.

Noah groaned as he slide his feet out from under his covers. He looked down at his phone and was a little surprised at what he seen.

Out of all the numbers he had in his phone he figured he would have a lot of names that started with K, but to his surprise he didn't and the number that his sister had been own before he snatched the phone from her was Kurt's.

Smiling he put his phone down on his bed and looked around and spotted a muscle shirt and a pair of pants or were they shorts? Noah could tell that today was going to be a long and uneventful day for him, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think it might not be.

Noah was good at a lot of things. He was good at sports, he was good at playing guitar and singing, he was good at picking up girls and older women, but one of those things he wasn't so good at was cooking.

He couldn't even cook the simpler things like grilled cheese or scrambled eggs. One time he tried to boil collard greens for his mother and ended up catching the whole oven on fire.

No one had told him your suppose to add more water when it runs out or that you're not suppose to hand more greens then the pot could handle.

But in the end he always found himself in the same situation of attempting to cook something even if he knew he was going to mess it up like he already had.

Noah scrapped the burnt bits of pancake off the fryer and set it in the sink for later. It looked so much easier when Kurt cooked it last time he ate dinner here. Every time Kurt cooked anything it always looked easy and mouthwatering that Noah was a bit jealous.

Settling on ice cream Noah grabbed it and walked it into the living room where his sister was watching TV.

Emily didn't hesitate or question the older teens concept of the word breakfast as when she opened the carton of cookie dough ice cream she was all smiles." So since you can't cook." She said as she took her first bite." You brought me ice cream?"

Noah nodded and sat back on the couch.

"Why didn't you just call Kurt to come over and cook? He loves to do that sort of thing." She said stuffing her face with ice cream.

"Cause he doesn't want to come over and get sick like you. Besides he probably has plans for something." Noah said as he flipped through a sports magazine.

He rarely ever lied to his sister as he felt that it was something he never wanted her to do when she got older. He was the one who told Kurt that his sister was sick and that he couldn't come over, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"But all he does is spend time with you." Emily said letting her spoon drop into the half empty carton." You never bring him over to play with me and he promised he would come over a lot more."

Noah just nodded as he continued to read. After what he did yesterday he wouldn't be surprised if Kurt didn't every want to talk to him again.

"Did something go wrong with your date with him?" She asked as she took long breathes to get rid of her sudden brain freeze.

Looking up and over at his sister he wondered what she meant by that." Emily I don't take guys on dates and Kurt's not a girl."

Looking at him she nodded." O so you don't take people you love on dates?"

Noah was a little confused by what she said and in his mind he was wondering why she would say that. "What do you mean?"

"I overheard you and Quinn talking. You said that you can't help it because you love Kurt."

Noah face went red as he looked away. His little sister had heard him talking about Kurt to Quinn. She must have heard every conversation he had with the blond.

Realizing that if his little sister heard him maybe his mom did to, but she never mentioned anything to him about it or asked.

"Well." Emily said snapping Noah out of his thought." Do you like Kurt?"

Looking at her he didn't know what to say." It's complicated."

His little sister rolled her eyes and giggled." Kurt would make a good brother if ya'll date. Quinn said he was real fun to be around."

Nodding Noah smiled and agreed with her on how much fun the soprano was.

It was already dark when the medicine he gave Emily started to kick him and she fell asleep on the couch. He carried her into her room and returned to his own.

He spotted his phone on the bed forgetting he even left it in his room.

Picking it up and clicking a button it light up and revealed a missed call and a voicemail.

They were both from Quinn and the voicemail said to answer the phone. Soon after he hung up the phone started to vibrate and he answered only to hear Quinn yelling at him telling him how worried she was.

"So how did it go? Did you and Kurt kiss yet." She asked sounding so excited about it not even finishing her sentence.

"Yea we did. At the mall in one of those stores he goes to." He heard a loud squeal coming from the phone and giggling soon after.

"What did he think about it?" She asked as the excitement in her voice couldn't be contained any longer.

"He totally rejected me. Like shoot for the basket and just miss it completely."

There was a long pause as the girl was silent on the other end.

"Quinn you there?" He said as no one answered him.

Waiting Noah was about to hang up until he heard his name.

"Puck you still on the phone?" Quinn said.

"Yea." He said as the blond girl clicked some buttons on her phone before speaking again.

"Santana, Brittney you there to?" Looking at the phone Noah wondered if he was still talking to Quinn.

"Yea were here. Why couldn't you come down to the pool where it would've been easier to do this conversation?"

The two started arguing about not wanting to do what the other wanted since this vacation had started.

The Latino huffed and was the one who agreed to just drop it.

"Whatever so Puck has you Hummel done the deed yet." Santana asked. Brittney could be heard in the background asking if they have could she join in next time.

"No and that's none of your business Lopez." She started to laugh and not in a nice way.

"Wow the great Puckzilla got shot down by ole Hummel. I was a little surprised when Quinn told me about this, but I have to give it to Kurt he must have standards or something."The Latino said as she pulled the phone away and yelled at Brittney for running around the edges of the pool.

"Thanks Santana you're a real help." He said as the girl just mumbled something about growing a pair.

"Well you should try again Puck. Maybe he was a little confused at you coming onto him and didn't know what to do."Quinn said as Santana was still yelling at Brittney about poking people sleeping in their chairs.

"I don't know Quinn. It was awkward afterwards because when he asked why I kissed him all I did was tell him I don't know why and then there was like this big elephant on the way back to his house." Santana could be heard laughing on the other end and Brittney asking how an elephant could fit in Puck's truck.

Over the next couple minutes Quinn and Santana spent trying to convince the jock to try again and just tell Kurt the truth, but Noah felt like he couldn't.

Quinn went to say something, but a knocking could be heard over the phone and someone calling the blond by her last name.

"Don't anyone say anything ok. It's Sue." Quinn said as she fumbled with the phone and placed it behind her. A door could be heard slamming open and the other two girls on the phone could be heard snickering.

"Fabray why are you up in this dinky room." Sue said wiping a finger over a small table." and not outside like everyone else having fun? I don't want people to find out I drive you all into the ground with none stop training to be true." Sue Sylvester said as she walked into the room with Becky right behind her.

"Sorry coach I was." A smile formed on the girls face as he she thought of a way to help her delinquent friend." I was just thinking over a problem I have now."

Everyone went silent over the phone except for the Latino and blond girl sitting besides her asking about her problem.

"Q you know how much I hate helping and being nice, but if it will get people to stop spreading these facts about my training methods and you getting out of this room then I will attempt to help you."

Silence filled the room as Quinn weaved the lie she was telling the cheerleading coach. She managed to tell her everything that has happened between Puck and Kurt, but used her name and some random guys' name she made up.

"So you see Coach I kissed the guy, but he didn't react the way I wanted him to. He just questioned it and it felt awkward afterwards. What should I do?" The blond girl asked as the Coach paced back and forth.

"Well Q the problem is you're a chicken puss. Grow some lady balls and get back on the saddle. Confront this "_guy_" and tell him how you feel about him and if he doesn't listen well you can do what ole Sue does."

Noah could hear Brittney whispering to Santana and telling her about the time Coach Sylvester made her eat some strange things because she said it would improve her cheering.

"Thanks Coach." The blond girl said as the older women just waved it off and walked out of the room yelling at Becky to chase after that maid cart because she need towels and toilet paper for her home.

The conversation went silent as Quinn announced she was still on the phone.

"See Puck you should just try again. Coach may seem like a total bitch, but her advice always works." Quinn said as Santana agreed with her.

There was no answer from the jock and the two girls called out his name. Finally fumbling could be heard and Santana yelling at Brittney to let go and finally the ditsy girl started in the conversation.

"Puck listen Kurt is stubborn person. You have to keep at him until he finally gives in. When were pretending dating it took me two days to convenience him to finally kiss me. It was hard at first but I told him I just kissed a guy and he agreed to kiss me."

Quinn couldn't help, but smile as Santana was shaking her head. Noah knew how stubborn the boy was and knew she was right. Kurt did have feeling for him, but was just scared to saying anything like he was scared to admit he liked him.

After a long pause a smile formed on the jocks lips as he knew what he should do now." Thanks you guys. I think I know what I'm going to do now." The girls all said their goodbyes except for Santana who just called him an idiot for waiting so long.

Setting his phone down he looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was a little after nine and he knew his mom wouldn't be home for awhile, but when she did get home he was going straight to Kurt's and going to talk to him his feelings for him.

Lying back on the bed it didn't take long before sleep overtook the jock and he drifted to sleep. He started to dream of how Kurt would react to him confessing to him and he almost wished it was what would happen.

Noah woke up to someone calling his name and he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

His mother was standing in his doorway. She was smiling as she flipped the lights on and Noah forced his eyes to close and soon they adjust to the sudden lights.

Noah said a few cuss words under his breath as his mother told him she was home and walked out of his room.

Looking over at the clock he noticed it was 11:30 and was surprised he slept so long.

Remembering the promise he made to himself Noah got up and walked out of his room.

Telling his mom where he was going she fussed about it being late, but he didn't listen as he slipped on some flip flops and was out the door.

Driving down the road Noah pulled his phone out after he realized that it was pretty late and didn't want to drive over if Kurt was asleep.

When went to press send his low battery icon flashed and his phone turned off. Throwing it down on the seat Noah cussed and kept driving down the road.

Pulling in at the gas station a few block away from the Hummel-Hudson residence Noah got out to get gas. After going inside to pay and coming out and pumping his gas he got back in and tried to crank it.

The key turned over and it could be heard trying to crank and then dying down. He tried this a few more times until he was convinced that it wasn't going to crank.

Getting out he started walking towards Kurt's house.

On the way there he thought about every possible way he could tell Kurt. He never had to tell anyone that he loved them except him mom and sister, but telling Kurt that he loved him was something that life hadn't prepared him for.

Walking around a corner Noah could see Kurt's navigator in his driveway and a smile formed on his face as he was almost there.

He started to jog until a barking noise could be heard and looking the only thing he seen was Mr. Neel's English bulldog. Noah tried to calm it down by talking to it like a baby until it barked a few more times and the jock took off running.

Running in flip flops was a difficult task for the jock as he would have to stop and grab his shoe again and run some more, but by the time he ran onto the Hummel-Hudson lawn the dog had given up and turned around to head back to its home.

Panting Noah stopped by a tree in the yard to catch his breath. He should have just lost all the weight he might've gained over the summer from eating with Kurt and his family.

Looking up at the dark and empty looking house he had second thoughts about turning around, but looking down the road towards Mr. Neel's house his dog looked ready for round two.

Breathing heavy Noah walked up to the front porch and hesitated to knock on the door, but his body knew what it wanted and before he knew it he was knocking on the door.

A few moment of knocking he could heard the door being unlock and he stopped. The door slowly opened to Kurt, half asleep, looking up at him.

"Noah why are you breathing so heavy?" Was all the boy could say as he let the jock come in and closed the door behind him.

"My truck broke down by the store a few blocks away and my phone died so I walked here until I got to Mr. Neel's house and his dog started to chase me." He said and every other word he took a deep breath and let it out.

Kurt giggled at the thought of the big bad Noah running away from a small dog.

"Well what are you doing here? It's late Noah." The soprano said leading him into the living room where Gilmore girls had came on.

Noah sat down on the couch and patted his chest a few times and got his breathing under control. Take a deep breath he got what he wanted to say on his mind.

"I want to talk to you about something." Noah said with doubt in his voice. He make it come out like he didn't want to say anything.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and "Talk about what, Noah?"

Noah turned and faced Kurt, not looking at him but towards the TV. He had a blush on his face and it made Kurt curiosity grow.

"I want to talk about the other day and what happened between us." Noah said calmly as he watched the facial expression on Kurt's face change drasticly from confused to down right terrified.

_Why would he be so scarred about what happened the other day in the mall or did something happen when he got drunk?_ Noah thought as his head started to throb from remembering how much he drank that night and images started to appear afterwards.


	9. Long Time Hatred, Short Time Forgiveness

**Here is Chapter 9. I hope you all like it and sorry if its a little fast and shitty. **

**I'm sad that it will be over next chapter. **

* * *

You know when you get into a car crash everything inside the car moves to the front? Well that's what it felt like for Kurt when Noah said he wanted to talk about the other night.

All the memories from that night came crashing to the front of his mind and the sudden fear along with them.

"Kurt did you hear me?" Noah said as he looked at him with those hazel eyes that seemed to make Kurt shiver.

It was a good thing that it was dark in his living room, aside from the TV, because when Kurt shouldered started to tingle he felt that there was nothing covering the marks on his neck.

"Yea I heard you." Kurt said as he turned his head away from the TV so he could cast a shadow over his shoulder. He didn't know why he was hiding it now if Noah remembered, but he felt embarrassed about them.

"About the other day and what happened." Noah looked away and nodded his head before he looked at Kurt again and when he did the blush on the younger teens face grew darker.

"I want to apologize for what I did the other day at the mall."Kurt felt the tension over his whole body slowly loosen as he sighed in relief.

"Noah you don't have to worry about that."Kurt stopped as he felt the jock grab onto his hand and squeeze it. He looked down at their hands and admired the way Puck's Carmel skin blended with his own Vanilla skin in the light coming from the TV.

"No Kurt I've got to get this off my chest."Noah said squeezing Kurt's hand a little tighter. Kurt looked at Noah and how serious he was. Kurt nodded for him to continue.

"I want to apologize for lying to when you asked why I kissed you. I knew exactly why I did it." Kurt stared at Noah as he went on. Kurt didn't mind the kiss as it was his first and it was an amazing first kiss."Noah?"

"Let me finish please Kurt?" Kurt was shocked at the seriousness in Noah's voice. Smiling he nodded.

"I knew exactly why I kissed you because I planned it. For all these years we've known each other I've been a horrible person to you. I've not treated you like you needed to be treated. I bullied you, tormented you and thanks to me others have joined in and I'm positive you've had a horrible life and that you've hated me for it." Noah said as he wiped at his face and Kurt heard him sniffling.

Kurt was shocked at first when he said he planned the kiss, but he was more surprised to hear the jock crying. He must've been thinking about this for awhile for him to be crying like this.

"Out of everyone I've ever bullied, besides the others in glee club, you're the first to ever treat me with such kindness that I don't deserve. At the beginning of the summer you could've easily talked your way out of being my tutor and let me fail. But you didn't and for the longest time I wondered why."

The reason why popped into Kurt's head and he felt a sudden guilt now that he thought of it. His original plan was to make Noah's summer hell for him and even though it was such a short time compared to the years of torture he had done to the younger teen he still planned to go through it.

"But the whole time I've spent with you has made me wondered what kind of person I am. I've been a shitty person who shouldn't be treated the way you treat me." Noah looked down and Kurt felt a tear fall onto his hand.

He had never seen this side of Noah before except for at the hospital when Quinn had their baby. He had heard that Noah didn't even get to hold Beth as Quinn gave her to the doctors while Noah was outside telling everyone about her.

"Noah I don't understand. What do you mean by all this?"Noah shook his head and wiped his face again.

"I'm trying to say that I love you Kurt. This whole summer being with you has made me realize that I love you and everything about you." Time felt like it stopped when Noah had said those words and they echoed through Kurt's head constantly repeating over and over.

Kurt couldn't believe he was hearing this and wondered if he was dreaming this, but why would he dream of something like this. Kurt agreed with everything Noah had said.

That he was a shitty person, that he was the reason Kurt's has had a miserable life, that he was the main reason Kurt was bullied, tormented and why everyone else made it their mission to make his life just as miserable as Noah did.

Noah was also right about Kurt hating him, but.

"You're right Noah. I do hate you for what you've done to me." Noah looked down at their hands. He knew that if he told Kurt how he really felt then Kurt would do the same, but he still wasn't ready for it.

"I've hated how you've treated me and I've never even done anything to you. I hated how you made everyday hell for me and how others decided to help you."

"I hated it when you joined glee club because I would always have to see you and just looking at you made me scared. I always had to watch out in case you decided to slush my face or throw me in a dumpster."

Noah was certain he wasn't ready to face Kurt and everything thought in his head right now was telling him to get up and run.

"I've hated you for so long that I was ready to make this summer hell for you and I know it wouldn't have been much or that you would just get me back when school started I was still ready." Noah held his breath as he knew what he was going to say next wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"But in one short summer you've somehow convinced me to forgive you for all the bad times I've had." Kurt said as he raised up Noahs head with his hand and smiled at how shocked he looked.

"In one short summer Noah you've changed me. I was prepared to humiliate you to the fullest and I was determined to, but being around you so much I just forgot. I knew that you loved me even before you just now told me."

Kurt pulled down his shirt and turned so his shoulder was in the light. He heard Noah's breathing stop as he seen the love marks and Kurt couldn't help but blush.

"You did this the other night you got drunk. You told me you think you love me, but I knew that you did. I can't say I didn't enjoy what you did to me, but I didn't want you to do it while you were drunk."

Noah thought about why he never seen the hickeys on his shoulders and remembered the sweater he was wearing.

"Kurt I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do any of it. I was drunk and." Kurt held up a hand and just smiled.

"I said I liked it so you shouldn't be sorry about doing it. I just wasn't going to let you continue since you were drunk. It wouldn't have felt special if I let the guy I love make out with me drunk."

Noah's face went blank as it suddenly was hard for him to breathe. Did he just hear Kurt right? Did he just say the he loved him as well?

"Kurt did you just?" Smiling Kurt nodded as he wiped away a few stray tears from Noah's face.

Noah grabbed onto the younger teens hand and pulled it to his chest where his heart was. Kurt felt the jocks heart beat fast and a blush covered his face.

Noah pulled Kurt's face up to his own and placed their foreheads together. He could feel the warm blush on the younger teens face.

Kurt placed a hand on the jocks shoulder and looked at him before he pressed their lips together. Noah placed his hands at Kurt's waist and he slowly laid Kurt down on the couch and crawled over him.

When Noah pulled away Kurt whimpered. Smiling Noah placed a kiss to his forehead and laid his head down on the boy's chest.

"I love you Kurt." He said as he could hear the younger teen's heartbeat and it was soothing.

"I love you to Noah." Kurt said as he started to play with Noah's Mohawk and soon he slowly started to stop until a soft snoring could be heard.

Smiling Noah closed his eyes and soon joined the boy in dreamland.


	10. Love Like This

**Well I had fun writing this story. I got a lot of positive reviews for this and I was glad people enjoyed reading it. This was my first ever Glee story and my first ever PuckxKurt story. Look forward to a sequel, but for now I think I'll give it awhile till I actually start working on it.**

**I know there might be some Grammar and Punctuation mistakes. If it's hard to read then don't read it. **

**Thank-You all for reading and check me out for more stories in the future. **

**Love DnxDarkDevil**

**

* * *

**

"Burt calm down I'm sure he is fine and just sleeping." The small tan car that belonged to Carole pulled into the Hummel driveway and before the car was turned off the driver door was already opened and closed.

Burt Hummel took giant steps as he hurried up the path to the front porch. Putting his hand on the doorknob he got more nervous as it was unlocked.

Pushing the front door open the older man looked inside. It was only 11:00 in the morning, but it was dark and quiet in the house and growing up with a sixteen year old boy Burt knew better.

Walking inside he went to his son room. Carole walked in behind him and shaking her head."Burt I'm telling you he is fine. I'm sure he is asleep in his room." She said carrying her luggage and setting them down at the foot of the stairs.

Walking back up Burt shook his head and mumbled something about burglars before walking into the kitchen.

Sighing Carole walked into the living but stopped and smiled at the sight she seen.

Burt walked out of the kitchen and seen her standing in the living room looking down at the couch. He walked beside her and looked down at the sight.

"Now that is just too cute." She said as she clasped her hands together.

Nether boy's position on the couch had changed, but Noah was snuggled up closer to Kurt and Kurt hands rested on the older boys back.

The only sound in the room was the snoring of both boys as their breathing was in perfect unison, but that soon changed.

"Kurt Bruce Hummel!" Burt yelled his voice shaking the whole room. Noah's eyes shot open in a flash and he went to sit up, but rolled off the side of the couch.

Kurt opened an eye and rolled over on his side."Great wakeup call dad. I should start using you for an alarm clock instead."

The older man looked at his son and turned his attention to Noah who sat still on the floor. Burt Hummel had the jock on edge as it was mix of worry and anger.

Carole giggled and walked off into the kitchen." I'll make snacks and get some drinks."

Burt's face was red and if wasn't for the fact that Kurt was only a few inches away from him Noah was sure he would jump on him and beat him.

"Kurt get up we need to have a talk." Burt said giving Noah another glare before walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Looking over at the small body rolling over Noah thought about getting up and running for his life, but when Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek he didn't feel so scared of the older man anymore.

The sudden fear of his death by the hands of the Burt Hummel came rushing back as he sat across from him at the kitchen table. Kurt was sitting beside him, but when Carole and Burt had a silent conversation with their eyes she asked Kurt to help her bring in the rest of the luggage.

Now he was left alone counting the seconds before he was going to die. Noah didn't know if the older man was messing with him because he would look over to the knife set sitting by the sink and back to him with a grin on his face.

Noah was getting more and more nervous and almost jumped out of his skin when the older man cleared his throat.

"So do you want to tell me about what has happened while I was gone or should I expect the worst after how I found you two?" Noah was going to answer but didn't know how.

He was just going to tell the older man that he loved his son, but he would have to go in depth and he was sure Kurt wouldn't want him to give out anything to his dad.

Burt raised an eyebrow at the jocks silence."Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Well sir you see." He was cut off by the front door closing and a giggling sound as Kurt walked in along with a blushing Carole.

"Dad please leave Noah alone. Can't you see he is scared to death?" Kurt said walking over and sitting by the jock. He looped his arm around Noahs and laid his head on his shoulder and Burt glared even harder at the jock.

"I just asked him what happened while I was gone Kurt. He still hasn't given me an answer yet." Burt said turning back to the jock who just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Dad all we did was hang out, go to the mall and confess our love for each other. You know normal teenager stuff." Noah's facial expression was blank as he couldn't believe Kurt said that to his father whose face matched the jocks. Carole broke out into giggles as she was informed about everything a few seconds ago.

After a long argument between Kurt and his father about this the older man finally gave in and started on the dating talk. Noah's face was solid red as Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

After the talk was over Carole asked if Kurt could tell Finn about all this when he came home and Kurt agreed as he knew Finn would be all mad if no one told him.

A few days after the dating talk it was the fourth of July and Finn was home that morning. Dreading the talk Kurt sat Finn down with Puck with him and told him everything.

At first the clumsy teen looked confused, but when it sank in he accepted it. He was kind of sad, but when Puck said that dating Kurt meant he would be seeing the Mohawk teen a lot more and Finn face light of with excitement

Kurt made Finn promise that he wouldn't tell Rachel because they didn't want a lot of people knowing yet. Finn agreed that he wouldn't tell her until they were ready.

The summer was almost over when Mercedes returned home and when she set foot in Lima the first house she went to was Kurt's who all but jumped out the door at her.

Having his best friend, in person, was something Kurt had wanted all summer. Mercedes had arrived when Kurt and Noah had the house to themselves and she shot all sort of questions at them.

Satisfied with all the answer she had gotten she deemed Noah worthy of dating Kurt. She told all about her summer and Kurt did the same even though she knew everything that happened through the whole summer.

As there summer started to come to a close with only a week left till school started the one thing Kurt couldn't stop thinking of how were they suppose to return to school. He knew for year what bullying was like and when he came out it got worse.

If people found out about him and Noah dating then that would ruin the jocks reputation and Kurt would get bullied more.

Not knowing what to do Kurt decided he would talk to Noah about it.

It was only a couple of days left of summer and Noah was spending the night. Kurt's dad didn't let Noah sleep down in his room with him, but instead he slept in Finn's room. But in the middle of the night the jock would sneak down and crawl under the covers with him.

"Hey babe you were quiet at dinner. Something on your mind?" Noah said kissing him on the forehead and running a hand through his hair.

Kurt was silent for awhile trying to get everything together."What are we going to do about school?"

Noah was confused at his question."Well I imagine were going to go to school and try and get it over with. This is our junior year so we won't have long to go till we graduate." Noah said putting his arm under Kurt's head and scooted closer to the small body.

"That's not what I mean Noah."He said as he let out a breath as he continued." I mean what are we going to do about us dating?"

Noah chuckled."I figured we would walk into school holding hands and letting everyone put two and two together and figure it out on their own."

Kurt understood why Noah wasn't laughing. He hasn't been thinking about this like he was.

"Noah I'm being serious. I'm kind of scared." It was true that he was scared of what was to come if they returned to school as a couple.

He didn't want any trouble, but he knew he would have some, but if Noah was with him it wouldn't matter. But Noah wouldn't be with him all the time and the bullies would find him when he was alone.

Kurt felt himself being pulled in closer and into a hug." You don't have to be scared Kurt. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know I won't be able to be around you all the time, but Quinn, Santana and Brittney can and they will watch out for you when I can't. So you don't have to be scared." Kurt felt better after hearing him say that.

After this whole summer with Noah he knew how safe he was. He didn't feel scared at all when he was near him and he didn't care what anyone said about him ether.

"Ok Noah. I won't be scared as long as you promise not to leave me." Kurt said as he slid his fingers into the jocks.

"I won't leave you as long as you won't stop making me feel this." Noah said burying his head into Kurt's hair.

"Make you feel what?" Kurt asked and he heard a chuckle from the jock.

"Make me feel love like this."Kurt blushed and lifted his head up and pressed his lips to the older teens.

Pulling away they both had a smile on their face."I promise Noah. I love you." Kurt said as he laid his head on Noah's chest.

"I love you to Kurt." Noah said pulling him closer.

Kurt didn't care what would happen at school, but he was it wouldn't be good for nether. He really wanted to just have a normal life with Noah, but some people won't let that happen.

Kurt knew Noah would protect him, but he could protect himself. It was Noah who would need protection because he didn't know what they would do to him.

* * *

**The End. Please stop adding this to Story Alerts. :)**


End file.
